Happiness Can't Last Forever
by drummajor15
Summary: Olivia has two small children and a husband when she starts to work at SVU. Not long after she begans to work at SVU her husband leaves her and there two kids. Then something happens and one of Olivia's greatest fears comes to life. E/O
1. First sight

Okay this is a new story I thought of that I wanted to start before I forgot about it. I am still writing A Simple Twist but I will just swich between which one I update. So here is my story.

Summary: This story takes place before Olivia came to work at SVU. She is single and is a uniform officer. She meets the man of her dreams one night and never wants to lose him. What happens if he does something that could split them up foever leaving Olivia alone with two kids to support? Will someone be there to help her pick up the pieces?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you have seen on SVU.

Chapter 1: First Sight

Olivia walked into the extremly loud and over crowded night club alone. It was 1992 and she had just started as a uniform officer for the NYPD. She didn't even want to be here. She would have much rather been working but her friends had forced her to go out.

She walked straight to the bar an ordered a wine cooler. She then went and stood at a table and looked around at all the different people. She had been so consumed with judging all the people there she hadn't noticed someone waking up next to her. She was startled when he said "Hi, my name is Michael."

She looked him up and down. He looked nice enough he was average hight with short dark curly hair and a slight build. "Hi, I'm Olivia."

"So Olivia what do you do?" He asked giving her a warm smile.

Olivia thought about what to say about the next question. After she told most guys they ran in the other direction afraid of a women with athority. "I am a police officer in the NYPD. I hope to become a detective in the Special Victims Unit one day. What about you what do you do?"

Olivia noticed that Michael was still there and didn't seem to be running away, I'd anything he might have been moving closer. "I work in the Navy. I travel a lot so I haven't been in a relationship in a while."

Olivia and Michael talked for hours until the club closed. Olivia hoped this was the man for her. When they left they left together and went to her place where Michael slept over, even though neither of them got much sleep.

Okay so this is just a pilot run to see if people like it. I won't put up another chapter until I get 3 review because otherwise it just isn't worth all the work and I will just stick to writing my other fic. Now I know this first chapter might sound boring but the story I have in mind has a lot of drama and the sequal I hope to write is e/o. Please review!!!


	2. The Proposal

Chapter 2: The Proposal

Ok so I know that I only got one review and I said I wanted three but I also know that the chapter wasn't very interesting. I am going to write this second chapter because it will have a little more drama. I'm not very good with dating and what not so there will be a couple time jumps in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and this gets you a litte more interested!!! ENJOY!!!!!

Olivia laid silently watching the snowflakes fall outside in the fridgid Feburary air. She was laying naked next to her boyfriend, of about a year, with her head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat as he gently played with her hair. She was worried becuse she knew she had to tell Michael her secret they had been dating a year and she still hadn't been able to bring her self to tell him. She had tried a few times in the past months but had chickened out every time.

Noticing the worried look on his girlfriends face Michael wrapedhis arm around her waist and kissed the crown of her head. "What's wrong, baby?" he questioned as he once again kissed the top of her head.

Olivi slowly sat up so she was looking Michael in the eyes. "There's something I need to tell you, but after I do you have to promise me you will not run." Olivia said nervously.

"I promise Liv, I won't run no matter what you tell me."

"Ok well when my mom was younger she worked in the cafiteria at the collage she went to. While she was working there was raped and nine months later is was born. The product of the rape. My mom had me around as a constant reminder of her attack so she turned to drinking. She was a mean drunk she would yell at me and hit when she was drunk which was almost all the time. On the few days she was sober she would be nice and happy until I did something she didn't like and she would flip. She would yell and tell me I was just like my father and then go and get drunk." Olivia told her story and then turned to leave the bed when Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his lap.

"Liv, there is no reason to leave I'm not going anywhere if anything I want you more now so I can give you the love and devotion your mother never did. To show you I still love you let's go to dinner tonight we bothe have the day off we can spend the day together and go on a nice romantic date tonight. How does that sound?" he asked as he rubbed small circles over Olivia's back.

"That would be wonderful I'll go get ready now." Olivia then got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When Olivia and Michael entered the restruant, Olivia could feel all the eyes on her. The host took them to the table Michael had reserved and soon the waitress showed up. "Hi, my name is Hannah and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you guys withanything to drink tonight?"

Both Olivia and Michael took a last glance at there menu before they both order the same wine. When the waitress left they began a light conversation about this and that. Soon the waitress was back and they decided they were going to share a steak because Olivia wasn't that hungary. They finished and Olivia was just about to say no thank you when Michael said they would take the 7 layer cheesecake. Olivia said it was fine but was confused why he had order for her and why he had winked at the waitress. When the cheescake came back Olivia was speechless. There sitting in the tiny blob of whipped cream on top sat the most beautiful ring Olivia had ever seen.

michael gently grabbed the ring and bent down on the ground. Olivia's hand imediatly went to her mouth she had thought that Michael had taken her out just to break up with her.

" Olivia you are the most beautiful, smart, and caring person I have ever met. You will be great with victims and peeps when you become a detective. That is why today I am asking you for your hand in marriage. I know you thought that after what you told me today would send me packing, but if anything it made me want to stay and help you. Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

Olivia could not believe what just happened, so she just stared at Michael in shock. Soon she began to feel all eyes on her again and knew she had to give him an answer. "YES!!! Of course I will marry you!" Olivia practically shouted as Michael placed the ring on her finger then rose from his kneel to kiss her as the resturant erupted in cheers.

Ok so this is what I have so far. Sorry for the delay. If you still think it is boring just trust me when I say it will get BETTER trust me I have many twist and turns to come!! This is just the opener to exxplain the story line!! Please please please review. I knowi said three last time but only got one and I figured that was because it was kinda boring but this time I really mean it if I don't get three reviews (two more) I WILL NOT UPDATE!!!! Please review and hope you enjoyed!!! I plan on this to be E/O eventually!!!!


	3. 7 Years Later

**Okay so there is going to be a big time jump because I felt the story was dragging and that people weren't reading. So there is going to be a seven-year jump. In those seven years they had two kids. First they had a boy named Aiden and then a girl named Addison. They live just outside the city and Michael has been in and out of the house on assignments for the navy.**

Olivia walked into the daycare center, and was greeted by her 20-month-old son. "Hey Aiden, where is your sister?" She asked in a soft voice as she picked up the young boy.

"Dat way Mama!" He squealed excitedly as he pointed to the room where his sister was with the other babies. Olivia smiled and walked off toward the room. She walked in and watched as Addison crawled across the floor to her favorite blanket. She put Aiden down and went to go get Addison, she knew she must be tired because that was the only time her daughter got her blanket. She also knew that she would start to fuss soon because she didn't have her Nuk. (That's what I call a pacifier.) Right before she reached Addison, Addison looked up and spotted her and began to wave her arms excitedly. "Hello, my little girl." Olivia said as she picked up her 8-month-old.

She then walked to the cubby where the kids stuff was and began to gather their things. When she was satisfied that the had everything she knelt down next to Aiden." Honey can you go tell that you and your sister are leaving." He nodded and ran off to find his favorite teacher.

When he returned he also had his teacher with him. "Hey Olivia, how has every thing been?"

"Everything has been good and Michael comes home soon so we are all very excited. How were they today?" Asked as she picked up Addison, who immediately laid her tired head on her mother's shoulder.

"They were wonderful as always." said as she gently flattened Aiden's hair.

"That's good. We should really get going someone here is very tired and we all still need to eat." Olivia said as she walked out the door with her two kids and all their stuff.

When Olivia pulled into the driveway she began to ponder how she was going to get both her sleeping children into the house. She got out of the car and walked over to the side of the car where Addison was strapped into her infant seat. "Hey my sweet girl." Olivia said as Addison began to stir from the jostling that Olivia caused as she removed the carrier from the base. "Your getting big. It's about time we think about getting you a new car seat. Huh?" She asked her daughter even though it was more like talking to her self because Addison had no clue what he mother was talking about.

Olivia set Addisons carrier down by the couch in the living room and then went back out to the other side of the car to get her son. She opened the van door and unbuckled his car seat trying not to wake him and she pulled the straps around his head. He stirred a little when Olivia picked him out of his sear but quickly nestled into her shoulder. "Mama?" He mumbled, still half asleep, as Olivia walked up the steps to the house.

"Yea baby it's me I'm going to put you on the couch and I will get you up when it's dinner time." She then laid him on the couch and then went over and knelt down by Addison, who was now wide awake. "Hey Addie girl, wanna come watch mama make dinner?" She asked her baby. In responds Addison squealed and clapped her little hands together. "I'll take the as a yes." Olivia said as she picked Addison up and brought her to the kitchen where she then put her into her highchair.

She then began to move around the kitchen gathering what she needed for tacos. Before she began to brown the ground beef she put a few puff snacks on Addison's tray so she would stay happy while her mother was cooking. Olivia then put half a pound of ground beef into the pan and began to break it apart.

After about fourty-five minutes in the kitchen she had finished with dinner and set the table with a nor al plate for her self and a lite plastic plate for her son. She then went into the living room and knelt down next to her son. She put her hand on his head and ran her hand up and down his face. "Aiden,honey." she said in a soft voice as she continued to stroke his face. She began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey baby, mommy made your favorite for dinner." She watched her sons eyes light up as he sat up and ran to the kitchen table.

Olivia fallowed behind him and helped him into his booster seat. She then laid a soft taco shell on his plate and spread a layer of retried beans on it. "Okay buddy. What else do you want on your taco?" She asked.

Aiden pit his little finger on his chin and looked as though he was putting a lot of thought into what to put on his taco. "Hmm. I want some of dat, dat, dat, oh and dat!" he said pointing to the beef, tomatos, cheese, and sour cream.

Olivia giggled at her son and put everything he wanted on his taco. "There you go buddy." She said as she rustled his hair and wrapped his taco up so he could eat it. She then went around the other side of the table, where she had a bottle and two small jars of baby food set out so she could feed Addison while she ate.

The three of then sat and ate for about half an hour all the while Olivia talked to Aiden about his day amount other things. When they were finished Olivia put Blue's Clues on for Aiden and set up Addison's baby bath in the kitchen sink and ran some water into the small tub setting it just right so it wasn't too hot for the child. She then went and got Addison from her highchair and undressed her then slowly lowered into the water. A smile quickly grew on her face as she watched her baby enjoy her bath time.

When she finished she carried Addison into the nursury and laid her on the changing table. She put a diaper on her then rubbed lotion over her skin. She then picked out her daughters favorite pink walfle weave pjs and pit them on her. She then sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and gave Addison the rest of the bottle from dinner and began to rock and feed her baby.

After she put Addison down with her favorite blanket and Nuk she went back out to the living room. She walked around the back of the couch and sat down next to Aiden who was consumed by the show yelling out "A cue! A cue!" And pointing to the television when a clue would pop up, making Olivia laugh. When the show was over she turned off the television and walked her son to his room. She dressed him in soft fleece footy pjs with rockets on them and then layed in bed with him reading him Little Critter Me and My Dad.

When she was finished she tucked Aiden into bed she walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess from dinner she smiled to her self remembering that it was Thursday. She looked at the clock and notice that it was just before ten. She went into the living room and sat on the couch with her feet tucked to the side of her and tucked under a blanket she turned on the TV and flipped to NBC just in time to see the start of ER.

She finished her show and decided to go to bed because she was starting her new job at SVU the next day and needed a good nights sleep. She put on her pjs and climbed Into bed. She closed her eyes and was asleep by eleven thirty. She went to sleep thinking about how proud she thought her husband would be of her promotion to detective. That night she dreamed of a happy life with her and her family where it was safe because of all the good things she did at the Special Victims Unit.

**I hope you liked it the next chapter more about her husband and his wareabouts and she will start her new job. Where she will meet the rest of the gang. Please please please review!!! Thanks!!**


	4. New Job

**Sorry for the wait but I have been so busy. School has been insane and I started new classes and ugh! Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: New Job

Olivia woke to the sound of her little girl screaming for food and most likely a new diaper. She quick glanced at her clock and noticed that it was around 3:30,

the same time Addison woke up every night. She slowly pulled the covers from her legs and shivered as the cool summer air from her open window hit her bare legs, as she was wearing cloth shorts and her husband's Navy shirt. She stood from her bed and shuffled down the hallway to the nursery hoping to get there before Aiden woke up.

She arrived in her daughter's room and made her way over to the crib where Addison was making it known that her stomach was still empty. Olivia leaned over the side rail of the white crib and pulled her daughter from her pink sheets make sure to also grab her blanket and Nuk so she could get her back to sleep once she was done eating. She nestled to baby in the crook of her arm and gently laid her blanket on top of her and hooked her finger inside the loop on the Nuk. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. " Hey pumpkin, I know your hungry but you gotta stop crying or your gonna wake your brother." She gently explained to the whimpering child as she bounced her gently.

When Addison had finished crying, Olivia began her journy to the kitchen. When she arrived she made sure Addison was securly tucked in her left arm and began to measure out the water and formula powder. She then put the bottle in the microwave to warm it. When the microwave beeped she removed the bottle and checked the tempurature on her wrist. Satisfied with the current tempurature she turned off the lights and walked back upstairs.

When she was back to the nursery she sat down in the white rocking chair with little pink flowers around the edge that matched the crib and crib sheets. She got in a comfortable position and put the bottle to Addison's lips, who immediately began to drink the warm formula.

Olivia looked down at her little girl with eyes full of love "You know what girlie? Your daddy's coming home soon. Yeah, you know the last time he saw you you were only 14 days old." She talked to her daughter while aimlessly playing with the baby's tiny fingers. "He had to leave though, not that he wanted to, but he had to go work on the big ship. He will be home soon he is going to be so suprised and how big you are though. Yeah he is." As Olivia finish her speech Addison finished her bottle so Olivia positioned her on her should to burp her.

When she was finishe burping the baby she slowly got up and took her to the changing table that also matched the rest of the furnature in the room. With a clean diaper and full belly Olivia knew Addison would be asleep in no time. So she went back to the rocking chair and cradled Addison close to her chest and gave Addison her Nuk while wrapping her in her blanket. "Love you pumpkin!" Olivia whispered as she kissed the soft dark hair on Addison's head and began to slowly rock in the chair.

Soon she noticed that the baby was sleeping so she slowly stood, making sure not to disrupt Addison, and walked over to the crib. She placed Addison in her crib and left the room. She walked down the hallway and stopped in Aiden's room to make sure he was okay. When she was sure that he was sound asleep and just as perfect as she had left him she returned to her room. She returned to her, now cold bed, and looked at the clock once more before drifting off.

She woke to the sound of her alarm only two short hours later. She hated have to get up at six but today was her first day as a detective and she wanted to make sure she was on time. So she once again pulled back the covers and stepped to the nice carpet below her bed. She shuffled her feet to her closet and picked out a pair of nice black dress pants and a dark blue button down blouse as well a pair of black boots with a short heal and that zipped up to her ankle. She made her way to the bathroom take a shower and get ready for the day.

When she was done with her shower, her hair was straightened, and she was dressed she came out of the bathroom and tossed her sleep clothes on the bed and looked at the clock, it was six thirty and she was right on schedule. This would give her an hour and a half to get the kids changed and fed and to daycare and for her to be able to get to work by 8.

She walked into Aiden's room and walked over to his small bed that was in the shape of Lighting McQueen from Cars. She placed her hand on his shoulder and began to gently shake his shoulder. He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, little guy you ready to get up?" She asked him with a big smile on her face.

He nodded and sat up in bed, while Olivia went to his dresser and pulled out a new Pull-Up, a little pair of blue jeans, and his favorite shirt that said Navy across the front that he had gotten from his father when he came back for Addison's birth. She made her back over to the bed and took off his pajama pants. She noticed that only a few of the little cars on the front of his Pull-Up had faded away she smiled and looked up at Aiden " Hey big boy guess what?!?! You stayed almost dry all night!! Good job how about a high five?" She exclaimed as she raised her hand. He smiled and slapped her hand, before jumping up and down on the ground. When he settled down Olivia changed his clothes. She then picked him up and took down stairs. She put him in his booster seat and went into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast? Toaster Strudel or Cheerios?"

"Hmm…Toter Studel!" He said think about it like it was a major life changing choice. Olivia giggled and how much thought he had put into it and walked over to the freezer. She pulled out a strawberry and cream cheese Toaster Strudel and a frosting packet. She then walked over to the toaster and put it in then pushed down the lever. "Bubby I'm going to go upstairs and get your sister ready then I'll be right back down."

"Otay mama." Olivia smiled at how big he had gotten and she couldn't believe that he was going to be two in four months. She walked up the stairs and into the nursery. She walked over to the crib and was surprised to see that Addison was away. She picked her up and brought her over to the changing table. She laid her down and began to unbutton Addison's little footy pajamas she then changed her diaper and put a little pink long sleeve onsie with flowers on and buttoned it over he diaper then she put little pink sweat pants on her legs that matched her onsie. She then picked the baby up and brought her down stairs. She out her in her bouncy seat on the counter and then went and got Aiden's Toaster Strudel ready. After he was finished and Addison had eaten her rice cereal and bottle Olivia got their coats on and loaded them into the SUV.

They arrived at the daycare and Olivia got the kids from the car and took them inside. While going through everything she noticed that she had left Addison's blanket and Nuk at home. "I am so sorry I was rushed this morning and I start a new job today so can't be late."

"Olivia calm down its okay. Why don't you go to work and during your lunch break run home and get the blanket and Nuk then drop it by here. Then it would be right at nap time and if you have time you can put her down yourself."

"That's a great idea. Thanks so much. See ya later. Love you guys be good." Olivia said as she walked out the door. She got in her car and drove to the 1-6 preicent. She parked her car in front of the building and walked inside. She rode the elevator up to the floor that was home to the SVU and walked into the squad room. She looked around and noticed an older looking man sitting at a desk. She walked over to him and he looked up "How can I help you ma'am?"

"I'm looking for Captain Cragen." Olivia said.

"He is in his office, its right over there." The man that Olivia still didn't know said as he pointed toward to office. Olivia thanked the man and walked over to the office knocked on the door and herd a man tell her to come in. She walked in and the man looked up "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm Det. Olivia Benson." She stated and he smiled at her.

"Please have a seat." He said motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Welcome to the SVU. Your partner his name is Elliot Stabler. He is out in the field right now but should be back soon. Here is your badge and gun and I will show you to your desk. Oh, and the one thing you need to know about working in SVU is you don't get to pick the vic." He said as he stood and walked out of his office. "Munch," He said in a firm voice and the older man Olivia had met before looked up. "This is Stabler's new partner Det. Benson." He waved at her and got back to his work. He walked her over to the desk that faced another "This one is yours and the one right there is your partners." As they were standing there two people walked into the squad room and Olivia turned to look at them "Jefferies, Stabler come over her. Det. Benson his is Det. Monique Jefferies and your partner Det. Elliot Stabler." Olivia shook hands with the younger looking African-American woman and then looked over at the man. As they look at each other they both knew that they had never seen anyone more beautiful than the person looking at them now.

**Hoped you guys liked it! The more reviews I get the sooner I update! So enjoy!**


	5. Resurfacing With Bad News

**Okay so I reply liked the reviews you guys made and I was realy excited to continue. Here is the next chapter. And for those of you who are reading my other story I will get back to that I started the next chapter but then got real excited about this story. Oh and Elliot isn't married to Kathy and doesn't have any kids. I also reliezed in my last chapter I mentioned the movie Cars but then I after I posted I reliezed Cars wasn't around when this is taking place but for this story let's just say it was. **

Chapter 5: Resurfacing with Horrible News

When they were finished with introductions they both went to their desks and Elliot filled Olivia in on the current case. It was a two-year-old boy who had been beaten and neglected by his parents. Elliot told Olivia they had tried to talk to the boy but he refused to talk. While he was telling her about the case he could see Olivia change she began to look almost sick. "Are you okay?" Elliot questioned as he stood, walked over to Olivia's desk, and perched himself on top of it.

"Huh? Oh yea it just my son...he uh he's about the same age as the boy. I just can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt him." Olivia explained as she looked at the picture of the young boy.

"It's hard explacally the child cases. Your son is he your only? And I'm assuming your married?"

"Yeah I'm married my husband Michael is in the Navy he stationed away right now he's been gone almost 8 months. And Aiden isn't my only I have a little girl her name is Addison. You?"

"Nope no kids no wife. So you have raised your daughter by yourself since she was born?"

"Yup pretty much. Michael left when she was two weeks old. He should be home soon though."

"Thats good. Well since you have a little boy maybe we should go to the hospital and see if you can get this kid to talk."

"Sounds like a plan but do you think we could go to my house first I was rushed this morning and I left my daughters blanket and Nuk at home. She can't sleep without them and I told the daycare I would drop them off."

" Yea that's fine let's go." When they got to Olivia's house she ran inside and grabbed a purple Nuk and her daughters blanket then ran back outside. Elliot then drove her to the daycare when they pulled up in front she invited Elliot to come in because she knew it woud be hard to leave without having both the kids asleep. He agreed and they entered the daycare and were greeted by the sound of many kids. Olivia walked down a hallway to the room she knew her kids would both be in because they were always together right before naptime. She opened the door and Aiden turned his head right around. "Mama!" He yelled and ran into her waiting arms. She scooped him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hi big boy I have someone with me I want you to meet." She turned so Aiden could see Elliot. "Aiden this is Elliot. He works with me." He explained pointing to Elliot.

"Hi Ewiot I Aiden and dat is me siter." He said pointing to Addison who was crawling as fast as she could toward her mom.

"Aiden Im going to put you down can you run and ask to set your cot up by Addie's crib." She then placed Aiden on the ground right as Asdison was getting to her. She picked up the baby and once again turned to face Elliot. "Elliot this is Addison. And she looks very tired. I'm just going to lay them down and from the looks of it they should be asleep in five minutes." She explained to her new parnter who simply nodded and waited for her by the door. Olivia walked over to the crib Addison slept in and gave her the Nuk and blanket then started to sway from side to side and hum Somewhere Over The Rainbow. She looked down and noticed that Aiden was starting to drift off to sleep as well so she continuted with what she was doing. The whole time smiling like she always did when she was with her kids.

Elliot watched his partner interact with her children and couldn't help but wish that they were his kids. She was so natural with them and the way she smiled at them. He thought that he had never seen any smile more beautiful than hers. He stood there and stared as she swayed with her baby and hummed one of his favorite songs.

Soon enough they were both asleep and Olivia laid her down and headed back to Elliot. "Sorry about that. It usally doesn't happen and they were up early today so they would have been very crabby." She explained.

"Its not a big deal. It's good to see that you are good with kids that will come in handy soon." He complimented her as they went towards the hospital.

Soon they arrived and they showned there badges and walked down a long hall. They arrived at the door and Elliot turned and looked Olivia right in the eyes and said "Are you sure your ready to do this? This is your first case and I know that this hits kinda close to home." He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for your conserne though. " She said. She let out a deep breath and then opened the door.

She walked into the room and a boy no bigger than her own son sat on a bed that was way too big for the small child. He sat there playing with his Cars character cars on a small table pulled over his bed like a tray. Olivia smiled to herself and thought how she was going to get this little boy to talk.

She slowly approached the bed and when she arrived at the bed she perched herself in the side. "Hi my name is Olivia. What's yours?" She asked in the same tone and with the same smile Elliot had noticed when she talked to her own kids.

The young boy looked up at her with eyes full of pain a suffering. They were eyes that should belong to an 80-year-old war vet, not a two year old. "I'm Eithan." He said very clear that it suprised both detectives.

"Well Eithan, I see that you like Cars, and guess what so do I!" Olivia said, and she could have sworn she saw a slight twinkle in his eye but it soon faded.

"Wow! My favorite is Mater cause he funny!" The young child said as he pushed his Mater truck arose the small table. Olivia could help but notice how well spoken the young child was for only being 2.

"Mater is funny, but my favorite is Sally." She said pushing the light blue Sally car slowly across the table. She knew she had to get him to talk but it was so hard. "Hey, Eithan I noticed you have a couple ouches. Can you tell me how you got them?"

"I was bad boy and bad boys needs to be hurted." He said looking down avoiding eye contact. Olivia felt so sad for the little boy all the pain and hurt that he had been through was probably too much for an adult to handle.

" Hey Eithan look at me." She said placing her fingers under his chin and gently lifting his face up sphere could look at her. " No one shouldever hurt no matter how bad you are. Okay so can you tell me who hurt you?"

" It was mama and dada they hurted me when I didt eat all my food den I accidently wetted the bed and den dey gosted really mad and dats how's I gotted all my owwies." He explained as he began to cry. Olivia began to rub his back and then she got up and began to leave when she noticed how sad the little boy looked.

" Hey Eithan I gotta go back to work but if you start to get scared and wanna talk tell someone and they will call me okay?" She asked and smiled as the young boy nodded his he

Elliot and Olivia left the room and knew right away where they were going but before they went to pick up Eithan's parent Olivia stopped at the nurses station and dropped of a card with her cell number and home number in case Eithan asked for her. They then left the hospital and headed toward Eithan's house. When they arrived they got out of the car and approached the nice middle class home. Elliot knocked on the door and a couple seconds later there was a man who looked to be about 30 standing in front of them. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yea please step outside of the house." Elliot said flashing his badge at the man. He did as he was told and Elliot cuffed him as he read him his rights and Olivia headed in the jouse to go find his wife. She searched each room down stairs before heading up stairs but not before noticing that there was no evidence that the young couple even had a son. She reached the top of the stairs and opened the first door on the left, which appeared to be a master bedroom, and entered slowly. She walked over to the door she assumed was a closet and opened the door where she found a young woman scrubbing a small dirty matress that clearly had blood stains on it. " please stand up and put your hands behind you back you are under arrest for endangering the welfare of a child and child abuse you have the right to remain silet..." And Olivia continued reading her her rights. She walked her down stairs and put her in the second squad car that had arrived.

"Hey did you find anything in the house?" Elliot asked her after she was finished with Mrs. Davis.

" Well there isn't any sign they even have a child and I found Mrs. Davis cleaning what looks like blood from and old matress in the closet." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked back to the house. When they entered the CSU team was already at work. Elliot and Olivia made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom where a couple guys were taking the mattress from the closet. "What did you find?" Elliot asked the team.

"From our initial exam I would say that the stains on the mattress are blood." The CSU leader said as he continued his inspection of the scene. Elliot and Olivia nodded and left the home to go interrogate the parents.

Elliot and Olivia were done talking with the parents and Olivia was happy to go home. Both had confessed and it was a good first day for Olivia.

She pulled up in front of the daycare around 7:30 and hurried inside. When she finally got to her children they were very happy to see her. They gathered their things and headed home. After a quite evening together both kids were in bed and Olivia was in the bathtub relaxing. About ten minutes into her bath she heard the house phone ring, she sighed glad that she had brought both phones into the bathroom. "Hello?" she asked hoping it wasn't the hospital saying the Eithan was asking for her.

"Hey, Olivia. How have things been?" A male voice asked and Olivia smiled for a second before it slowly faded. She knew who the man was, it was her husband Michael, but he sounded different and he had called her Olivia. The only time he did that was when he was mad at her, which wasn't often.

"Hey Michael, what's wrong?" She asked as she felt tears in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, but it still hurt.

"Olivia there's something I need to tell you. I'm not coming home. I'm leaving you Olivia I found someone else." He said his voice so cold that it made Olivia shiver.

"W-what do you mean. You can't do this Michael think about the kids, yo-you can't take them from me you can't. Wait Michael is-is she pregnant?" Olivia asked afraid for an answer this was one of her worst fears loosing her husband, but if he took her kids she didn't know how she would make it.

"No, Olivia she can't get pregnant any more. You can have the kids okay. I'll have my lawyer send over the papers as soon as possible." He told he knowing that if he told her the whole truth she would flip. He hadn't really lie she can't get pregnant anymore because she already was, but Olivia didn't need to know that.

"But, Michael w-we can work this out. We can-." She was staring to stutter from the tears she wanted it all to work for them to be a family again.

"No Olivia! We are done I'm coming by during the day next week to get my things. Good-bye." He said and then the phone went dead. Olivia hung up and put the phone down before she began to sob. _It's not supposed to be like this we are supposed to be a family not a mom and no dad not like how I grew up. _Olivia thought as she sat in the bathe tears cascading down her cheeks over the loss of her husband.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am so so so so sorry for the delay I've been very busy with school. The good news is school will be out for the summer in about 7 weeks and I will have more free time to write. Please review they are what keep me going and thanks to all who reviewed already they were great!!! Thanks! **


	6. Moving On

**Okay well here is the next chapter. Thank you guys all for your reviews they were wonderful. **

**Chapter 6: Moving On**

Olivia had spent the remainder of the night cry. This wasn't how she had planned her life though she figured that no one planed this. She aslo couldn't help but think how she was going to tell Aiden that his daddy wasn't coming home. This brought on the flow of even more tears because her children would grow up without a father and Olivia didn't want that; she knew what it was like grow up without a father and that was the last thing she wanted for her kids. And so the night dragged on until morning came and Olivia had to continue on with her life.

As soon as she walked into the station that morning Elliot knew something was wrong with Olivia. She looked nothing like the happy young women he had met yesterday. Today she was almost the exact opposite. She had large bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all that night, they were blood shot and puffy, and most of all she noticed that she wasn't smiling and her head hung low.

Gathering all this information up and putting it together in his mind Elliot guessed that Olivia was up crying all night and he was going to find out why. So he got up from his chair and approached her. "Hey, Liv what's wrong?" he asked trying to sound as compassionate as he could.

The only response he received from his partner was a shake of the head and a few stray tears. Figuring that she wouldn't want anyone else to see her like this he grabbed her arm and gently lead her to the roof. When they got up there he made up his mind. He wasn't letting either one of them go back down to the squad room until Olivia told him what was wrong. "Hey, Olivia, tell me what's bothering you. Is it the case, or maybe SVU is something you can't handle right now I'm sure Cragen will understand."

"No, El, it has nothing to do with working here." He gave her a look that said I don't believe that. "Really I promise it has nothing to do with SVU."

"Okay well if it doesn't have to do with that t then what is the matter?" He asked desperately wanting her to trust him.

"Last night my husband called and…" This was enough to start making her cry.

Seeing how hard this was on his partner Elliot pulled her into a gentle hug and began to rub her back soothingly as she sobbed hysterically into hi shoulder. After about 15 minutes Olivia calmed down enough to finish her story. "He called and said that he was leaving me. That he had found someone else and that I could have the kids, and that he would be by sometime during the week to get his things." When Olivia was finished Elliot was appalled that someone be so cold as to _call _them and leave them. Especially when they had two small children and most of all how could someone do this to Olivia. So once again he wrapped her into a gentle hug and held he as she cried. Eventually Olivia calmed down and began to walk toward the stairs. "Hey, Liv, if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask." Elliot offered and Olivia nodded in response before they both headed back to the squad room.

A few weeks had passed since Olivia's break-up. Elliot had come over a couple nights to help with the kids. Michael had returned one day while Olivia was working and gathered the rest of his things and also left the divorce papers and the paper saying that he had signed over custody of both children. Olivia had signed the papers right away and sent them back and was now officially divorced from her husband.

Currently the squad was working on a case involving an A.D.A that was murdered. They were closing in on their suspect Richard White and were planning to arrest him the next day. They had found out that he was stalking these poor women and just today they had found out that he was stalking Olivia.

Elliot was determined to put this guy away but all the sudden he had fallen off the radar. They searched for him frantically, visited his mother who had absolutely no idea where he was, or so she said. This was frustrating both Elliot and Olivia to no end and they both wanted this case to be over.

"God I wish we could find this guy! How the hell did he get away?" Elliot yelled in frustration as he punched the top of his desk.

"Hey, El, just calm down I'm sure we will find him tomorrow." Olivia said trying to calm him down a little.

He turned to her and said "Liv, I don't know how you can be so calm and carefree. This guy is stalking you and we now have no idea where he is!" He said then looked down at his clock. "Look I'm sorry I got so worked up I just have a bad feeling about this guy. It's almost 6 I'm sure Cragen will let us go. Do you mind if I come over tonight I don't want you to be alone with this guy on the loose." He said showing just how much he cared for her partner.

"El, I don't need you to watch me I'm a big girl I can defend myself, but the kids really like you and I don't really mind so I guess I don't mind if you come over for a while tonight. I'll go tell Cragen." Olivia said as she headed to he bosses office. "Hey, cap I'm gonna head home now.  
Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine but take Elliot with you I don't want you alone with this guy running around."

"What is with you guys thinking I need protection I can protect myself, but he is coming with me anyway to see the kids."

"Okay see you two tomorrow." He said and waved his hand at her.

Elliot and Olivia both drove to the daycare to get the kids seeing as it was pointless to take two cars and Olivia's had the car seats. When they arrived at the daycare Elliot and Olivia both walked in to get the kids. Olivia walked up to one of the teachers who looked at he surprised. "Ms. Benson I wasn't expecting you did one of the kids forget something?" She asked kindly.

'What do you mean did they forget something? They are still here aren't they?" She asked panic evident in her voice.

"Well Ms. Benson your husband came and got them. He said you knew is something wrong?"

"Oh my god no no no NO." Olivia yelled beginning to panic "My husband has no custodial rights over them he is in Virginia."

Well Ms. Benson he signed them out with you husbands name see right here." She said showing the sign out sheet.

As soon as Olivia saw the signature her heart sank. "That's not my husbands signature." She said and she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a picture of Richard White. "Is this the man who took them?" She asked tears running down her cheeks.

"Why, yes that's him." As soon as those words left her mouth Olivia turned around and flung herself at Elliot figuring she would never see her kids again.

**Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the wait I've been quite busy. For those of you reading my other story I will update that one soon too. Review!**


	7. The Search

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I really enjoyed reading them. Well my reviews should be a little more frequent now because I am off school and home all the time.**

Chapter 7: The Search

It had seemed like days, to Olivia, since she had found out that a murdering rapist had taken her children. In reality though it had only been a couple hours and she could only vaguely remember the ride to the station. As she looked around now s he could see the picture of the kids she had got done last week. They had taken it off her desk and made copies; she also saw that her academy picture was next to that and on the other was a picture of Richard White. Underneath that picture were lists of his last know addresses and the addresses of all his relatives.

Olivia sat there staring at the picture wishing and prying that he wouldn't hurt her kids. They were her whole world and she couldn't live without them. She kept thinking why would anyone want two little kids they hadn't done anything. As she began to survey her surroundings more she noticed that the only other people in the squad with her were Elliot, Cragen, and a couple other uniforms. "Where is everyone?" She asked even though she already knew the answer she just needed to hear it from someone else.

Cragen and Elliot both turned around and were now looking at Olivia with their backs to the board, they were both surprised when they heard her voice because she hadn't said anything since returning to the station. "They are out searching for them Liv. We're gonna find them. I promise." Elliot said firmly to Olivia.

"I-I just can't believe they're gone. I-I should be out there looking for them." She said standing from her chair and walking toward the exit, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Elliot's phone ring.

"Okay. Are you sure? We'll be right there." Was all that Olivia had picked up from Elliot's side of the conversation and she told herself not to get her hopes up. "Liv, they just got a report someone spotted White at a gas station near some warehouses. Munch checked and White's mother rents one of the warehouses."

"Then let's go!" Olivia exclaimed heading out the door. Elliot quickly followed behind.

They soon reached the warehouse and Olivia was about to get out of the car when Elliot stopped her. "You can't go in; because he's after you if he sees you he might kill them to hurt you." Olivia simply nodded knowing it was the truth and the last thing she wanted was for White to kill her kids.

Olivia sat there and watched as the swat team assembled and soon everyone had entered the building. They were in there for what felt like a life time to Olivia before the first couple swat guys began to trickle out. She got out of the car and stood there waiting for Elliot to come out and when he finally did she went sprinting to him, for in his arms he held Aiden who was screaming and fighting against Elliot. As soon as he spotted Olivia, Aiden, began to fight Elliot even more and began to scream "MAMA MAMA I 'ANT OO! MAMA! "His speech was much less clear than it usually was but Olivia understood him. As soon as Olivia was close enough to get Aiden he was in her arms, clinging to Olivia his head resting on her shoulder.

Aiden refused to let go of Olivia the whole way to the hospital even though the EMTs needed to check him out. He kept shouting "NO, NO ME 'ANT MY MAMA!"

It broke Olivia's heart to hear him scream so loudly and with such pain. Every time he would get worked up she would rub his back and tell him to calm down.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and Aiden still wouldn't let go of his mother so the doctors had to do all their exams with Aiden on his mother's lap. When they had finished everything the doctors told Olivia that he was fine only a little hungry and dehydrated. After the doctor left Elliot came into the room and told Olivia that he had to get Aiden's statement. "Hey Aiden," Elliot said sitting in a chair across from him.

"Hi Elwiot" He responded still sniffling.

"Buddy can you tell me what happened after you mommy left you at daycare?"

"I playded wif my toys, den said that it was time to leave. I got up and Addison was wif dis guy and I knew I shouldn't go wif him but he said he was your friend." He said looking up at his mom.

"It's okay Aiden; can you tell me what happened next?"

"He put is in his car but he didn't have seats so I had to hold Addie in da back and dats when I started to scream cause I knew it wasn't right. We drived for ever dough then he stopped and told me to shut up or dat he would hurt you mama. I din't want him to so I was quite. He took us to dis room and he laid me on a blanket den tied me up. He said that mama loved Addie more so he was taking her so she would find him and dat she would never come and find me!" He was now crying and so was Olivia.

She turned him to face her and then said to him. "Aiden that man was very naughty and what he said isn't true okay? I love you and your sister both the same!"

Aiden nodded and then looked at Elliot who said "Did he say where he was going to go with Addison?"

"He said dat he needed to go to my house to get some stuff for her then he was gonna go see his mama because she loved him, den he left." Aiden said before he climbed up his mother so that his head was resting on his chest. Elliot stood immediately and took out his phone telling Cragen to get people to Olivia's house and White's mother's house. Elliot then went to leave but before he could Olivia stopped him. "El, call me when you find him." Elliot nodded then left.

Aiden had been discharged and so Olivia took him to the squad room. By the time they got there Aiden was half asleep and Olivia knew he wouldn't be awake much longer. She carried him to the elevator then into the squad room where she was greeted by Cragen. "We're going to find her don't worry." Olivia nodded and sat down in her chair. She sat there with Aiden sleeping on her chest waiting for Elliot's call.

After about 30 minutes Olivia's phone began to ring so she quick went to answer it. "Benson" She answered.

"Hey Liv, we're at your house and he's here with her. I'll call you when we have h-"Elliot was cut off by a gunshot and Olivia's heart sank.

"Elliot what was that? Elliot is she okay?" Olivia began to panic.

"I'll call you back." Elliot said before hanging up his phone.

Olivia sat there with tears streaming down her face. She kept thinking that he had killed her and that she would never see her baby again. After about 3 hours Elliot still hadn't called and Olivia was beginning to worry. Then he reappear in the squad room and with him was Addison who was fussing and beginning to cry.

Olivia jumped from her seat, laying Aiden in the chair, and took her little girl from Elliot. As soon as Addison was in her mother's arms she stopped fussing and smiled. "Hi little girl" Olivia said smiling broadly. "El, what happened at the house?"

"Swat sniper got White as he was leaving the house. Addison was still inside; we think he was taking a couple trips to get things for her. Shot killed him instantly though so you won't have to worry, Olivia." Olivia smiled thankful that both her kids were back with her and both were alive and well.

**Well there you go Chapter &. I hope you like it. Review tell what you think. **


	8. Moving Forward

Chapter 8: Moving Forward

It had been almost two months since Olivia's children had been kidnapped, and things were slowly returning to normal. The first few weeks after the kidnapping everyone in the Benson household had had issues readjusting, Aiden would often wake up in the middle of the night and scream. Aiden would also ask his mom at least twice everyday if she still loved him and his sister the same. Olivia on the other hand had the most issues with letting the kids out of her sight. Thankfully Cragen had given her a week off after the kidnapping so she didn't have to worry about it. Then when it did come time for her to leave the kids at daycare she made sure that they weren't taken again. When she dropped them off the first day she gave the people there a picture of herself, Elliot, Cragen, and the neighbor Mrs. Harrison telling them that these were the only people allowed to pick the kids up.

By now they were all happy and living worry free. Olivia would pick the kids up around 6 and they would go home and have dinner, and most nights Elliot would come and visit too. She didn't want to admit it but ever since the incident with White, Olivia had felt a little more safe with Elliot around. They would play with the kids and put them to bed together then often Elliot would stay and watch TV with Olivia, or they would just talk.

The first week of June had come and gone which also meant that both Aiden and Addison were one year old. Olivia had decided not to have a big party so on Aiden's birthday she had Elliot over and they had Aiden's favorite meal and then they sang to him and gave him his presents. Addison's birthday came a couple days later and once again Olivia only had Elliot over and they both laughed as Addison threw fistfuls of cake at them. It had been a time neither one wanted to end.

So the weeks passed on Elliot and Olivia grew closer and closer. This night was just like any other Elliot and Olivia were eating with kids and talking about this and that. When diner finished both kids got baths and then books from both Elliot and Olivia. While they were reading to Aiden, Addison began to fuss and Elliot offered to go settle her down. When Elliot left Aiden looked up at his mother and said. "Mommy when is Daddy coming home?"

Olivia looked down at her son and ran her finger down his face. "Well buddy the thing is I don't think Daddy's coming home this time."

"Does he nots loved me no more?" Aiden asked tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, Aiden your daddy loves you and your sister very much, it's just he needs time away from mommy okay?" Olivia asked hoping that would be enough and she wouldn't have to explain everything his father had to a two year old.

"Yeah, but when will I see him again?" He asked.

Olivia moved Aiden into her lap and he cuddled into her chest. "I don't know Aiden." Olivia told him truthfully.

"Mommy please don't leave me." Aiden said through sniffles as he tightened his grip on Olivia.

Olivia stroked his back gently and tried to hold back tears. "Aiden I promise I will never leave you." They sat that way for a couple minutes before Olivia tried to get up. When she did get up Aiden began to whine and wouldn't let her go. "Aiden you gotta let mommy go." She said trying to pry his arms from around her waist.

"I wanna be wif you mommy no wet go."

"Okay Aiden I'll tell you what tonight you can come and sit out on the couch with me and Elliot." At the mention of that he pulled back from her and let her take his hand. The two walked down stairs and into the living room where Elliot was waiting on the couch and to Olivia's surprise he was holding Addison.

"She wouldn't settle down and I didn't want her to disturb you and Aiden." Elliot explained to Olivia.

"Hey El, its fine okay we'll just have to talk quite that's all." Olivia said smiling as they both sat on the couch. As soon as they sat down Aiden crawled into his mother's lap and lay against her. Then Addison spotted her and began to reach for her then all the sudden she burst out talking. "Mama Mama." She said reaching for Olivia.

Olivia smiled bigger than ever and took Addison from Elliot. "Elliot did you hear that? She said her first word." She said looking at Elliot who nodded in response. "Who's mommy's big girl huh?" She asked Addison as she touched her nose to Addison's.

Olivia now had both kids on her so the easiest way for her to lay was with her legs stretched out and Aiden laying on her left side next to the couch, and with Addison laying on her stomach on Olivia's left side. After a few minutes Olivia looked up from her sleeping kids and smiled at Elliot. "Sorry about this."

"No it's not a problem Liv, I don't mind them. I wanted to um ask you something. Would you maybe want to go to dinner with me and then maybe a movie?" Elliot asked avoiding eye contact.

"You mean like on a date? I thought partners weren't supposed to date." She said even though she had wanted to scream yes.

"Yeah like a date, and technically they aren't but nobody has to know yet." Elliot said blushing slightly.

"Okay, well I would love to go on a date with you in that case." Olivia said smiling at Elliot.

Elliot nodded and turned to the TV. "So I'll pick you up around six seeing as you are on call weekends."

"Six sounds good, but one question is this a dress up super dressy date or more casual?" Olivia asked thing about what she was going to wear.

Elliot thought about his answer for a second before answering. "More casual you could wear jeans."

"Okay well then I'll call Mrs. Harrison in the morning, and see if she will watch the kids. Speaking of the kids do you want to help me carry them to bed?" Olivia asked shifting a little.

"Yeah no problem," Elliot said standing up and approaching Olivia. "I'll grab Aiden here and you can take Addie."

Olivia nodded and stood up slowly was Addison, the two of them made their way up the stairs and into Aiden's room first. With Addison in one arm Olivia used the other to pull back the blankets, and then Elliot laid Aiden in his bed and covered him back up. They then went to the nursery and put Addison in her crib.

After the kids were in their beds sleeping soundly Elliot and Olivia headed for the front door. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at six if there isn't anything that comes up at work." Olivia said with a smile plastered on her face.

"You sure will, Good-night." Elliot said as he walked out the door.

"Night" Olivia said after him as she watched him get into his car. After he was out of sight Olivia closed the door and went to bed smiling all the while because she was finally going on a date with Elliot Stabler. After working with him almost a year tomorrow would be the day they would start their relationship as more than just partners.


	9. Complications

**Sorry for the long wait life's been busy! **

Chapter 9: Complications

Olivia went to sleep that night with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. She dreamed about how nice a life with Elliot would be the most wonderful thing in the world. She dreamed of him being around all the time and her children calling him daddy.

The next morning came too soon for Olivia. She woke to the sound of Addison screaming, for a second she thought maybe she hadn't heard her at first and she was just getting annoyed, because this wasn't her normal hungry cry that would wake Olivia every morning at six thirty, this was an all out scream. Olivia soon realized that it wasn't any where near six thirty; it was only three thirteen. This realization put Olivia into panic mode because Addison hadn't woken up in the middle of the night for months.

She quickly hurried to the baby's room and over to the crib. When she peered down she saw her daughter, mouth wide open tongue vibrating as she let out another cry, her tinny hands balled into fists and her legs kicked frantically. Olivia quickly scooped the screaming child into her embrace and attempted to sooth her. "Shh...Shh...baby, baby, baby."

As she cradled her child to her chest, Olivia realized that she was burning up. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where she kept the thermometer. She quickly unzipped Addison's pajamas and tucked the thermometer in her armpit. She stood there in the kitchen rocking her daughter as she quietly waited for the thermometer beep. When it finally did she was horrified when she looked at it and in flashing black letters read 103.7.

She knew that this was way too high for a baby and hurried up the stairs and into Aiden's room. She gently shook him, though he was already awake due to the screams coming from his sister.

"Aiden, buddy you gotta get up your sister is very sick. We have to take her to the hospital. Come on." she said as she tried to help him from his bed and out into the hallway. She grabbed her cell phone and headed out into the warm summer's night. She strapped Addison into her car seat and helped Aiden buckle before climbing into the driver's seat and backing out of the drive way.

She had been driving for what seemed like an hour but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes. She had come to a stop at a stop sign and as she was about to pull forward she heard the crunch of metal as she was jerked forward into the insertion. She immediately felt the pain of the seat belt digging into her shoulder, but ignored it as she turned around to check on her now historical kids. She noticed thatA iden was holding his arm and crying out in pain whereas Addison was just screaming. Relieved that no one was bleeding Olivia looked back up just in time to see the blinding set of headlights coming straight for the passenger's side of the car.

—•—-—

Elliot was sleeping peacefully dreaming the most wonderful dream of his life, until he was pulled from his sleep by the shrill ring of his cell phone. He grabbed from his nightstand and put it to his ear. "Stabler" she answered.

"Elliot we have a women that just walked in, she says she was raped I need you and your partner to come take her statement." Cragen explained.

"Okay, I'll call Liv and tell her to meet me at the station." Elliot response before hanging up and dialing Olivia's number. He put the phone to his ear and was suprised when, after four rings, that it went to voicemail. He then attempted to call her house phone, but that too went to voicemail.

He began to worry that something had happened to her or one of the children. So after getting dressed he got in his car and headed to Olivia's house. He was about fifteen minutes from her house when he saw flashing lights in the distance. He drove up as close as he could to the emergency vehicles before pulling off to the side of the road grabbing his badge and getting out of his car.

As he got closer it became obvious that it was some sort of car accident. As he approached the barrier he could hear the sharp cries of a child. He made his way through the crowd of people and finally reached the line of police officers that held them back. "I'm Detective Stabler. What happened here?" He questioned as he held up his badge and cranes his neck to see the scene behind the officer.

"A lady was rear ended into the insection where she was hit from the right by another vehicle. She had two kids in the car with her still trying to get them out." The uniformed officer informed Elliot.

As the man described what was happeened Elliot began to panic. _What if it's Olivia and the kids?_ He wondered as the officer let him past. He approched the SUV, that had a swarm of firefighters and EMTs around it. It was the same car Olivia had. When he noticed this Elliot broke into a full out sprint until he reached the car and could see inside. He almost fell to his knees when he saw a blooodied Olivia in to driver's seat and Addison and Aiden both in their car seats crying for their mother.

Elliot watched as they used the Jaws of Life to pry open the rear door next to Addison. He then went up to the open door and explained to the EMTs that it was his partner and her children in that car and that the children might be less scared if he werent around. They agreed and let him approach the open door.

As soon as he was in the eyeline of Addison she began to reach for him. Elliot quickly unbuckled her and pulled her from the car seat. She rested her head into the crock of his next and continued her sobs. Elliot rubbed soothing circles over her back as he watch the firefighters open up Aiden's door.

By this time the little boy had seen Elliot and was reaching for him, but only with his left, and calling for him. "Elwiot, Elwiot mama no awake. Blood. Why mama bloody?" He cried.

"Aiden your mom is going to be okay. Just hang on they will have out soon then they will help her." Elliot watched as they put the small child down and he ran straight to him. He also noticed the he wasn't using his right arm. "Aiden does your arm hurt?" He asked as he stroked the back of the child's head as he pressed his face onto Elliot's leg and nodded. Elliot then watched as they pulled his unconcious partner from the car and loaded her into the ambulence.

**Well there you have it Chapter 9. Hope you liked it. Please please please review let me know what you think. If I get 15 reviews I will post another chapter before Christmas! If I get a lot more than that I might be able to get one up Sunday or Monday! :)**


	10. Answers

**Well I was really in the mood to write this story so I decided why not. Hopefully I will be getting a laptop for Christmas and then updates will become even more frequent. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10-Answers **

As they loaded Olivia into the ambulence Elliot and the two kids entered the adjacent one and sat down on the stretcher. The EMT took Aiden's right arm in his hand and began to feel it when all of the sudden the young child let out a sharp yelp. Elliot's head snapped toward the EMT with a look in his eye that scared him half to death. The man looked at Aiden and said. " Well buddy, it looks like you have broken you arm. I'm going to put the splint on it until we get to the hospital. Okay?" he asked and began to fasten the plastic splint to Aiden's arm. "You have one protective dad young man. Your very lucky." The young paramedic whispered into Aiden's ear, though he said it loud enough for Elliot to hear.

Instead of correcting the young man Elliot said nothing and put his arm around Aiden as he leaned into his side. Elliot soon focused his attention on the middle-aged female examining the whimpering child in his arms. "Wow babies your burning up!" She said as she too removed her thermometer from Addison's under arm and got a similar temperature as Olivia had only about an hour before.

"Well what's wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?" Elliot questioned in a panic as he subconsciously held the baby closer to himself.

"Sir, I'm not sure yet I'll have the doctors run more tests once we get to the hospital." She explained as she helped Elliot take of the child's pajamas in an attempt to cool her down. He then watched as she attempted to put and IV in and failed.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" He questioned over the loud screams of dislike from Addison.

"Yeah it's just hard in kids this young and she seems to be dehydrated from the fever so that makes I even harder...but I think...I've...GOT IT!" She exclaimed as she attached a bag of salenine to the secure port.

It wasn't long and Elliot was climbing out of the ambulence and walking in to Mercy General Hospital. He still had Addison in his arms, and was being closely followed by the EMT with her saline bag. On the other side of him Aiden was clutching is hand for dear life. When he entered the hospital one doctor came and tried to take aiden while another attempt to grab Addison from Elliot's arms. "Wait can't they go together with me?" Elliot questioned not wanting to leave the kids alone, but also not wanting to be alone himself because he knew he wouldnone worry about Olivia, which he was doing enough of already.

The doctors looked at each other and Elliot could tell they were about to say no. He looked at both of them and said. "Please they were just in a tramatizing car accident, a in which they were trapped in while they waited for you guys. They were crying for their mother who was unconscious in the front seat." Elliot could fell the tears polling as he thought about the scene that he had witnessed when he first arrived at the accident.

The older of the two doctors, the one who was trying to take Aiden, said. "Well it's against policy, but I suppose we could arrange that." The forty something red head was staring at Elliot with sympathetic eyes, before she let go of Aiden, turn and insturucted Elliot to follow.

She led Elliot into a room with big colorful animals painted on the wall. "Phant! Phant!" Addison exlaimed, pointing at the large paintng she s

"Yea baby, that's an elephant." Elliot said rubbing her back relived to see her happy even if it was only for a moment.

The doctor who had spoken to Elliot was now sitting in front of Aiden on rolling chair. "Hey bunny what's your name?" she questioned in a kid friendly tone.

"Aiden Micheal Benson." He stated proudly as he sat a little taller. Elliot furrowed his eyebrow and wondered why Aiden didn't have the same last name as his father.

Elliot pushed that question to the side and turned his attention back to the doctor talking to Aiden. "That is a very nice name. My name is Dr. Hansberger." she told him and smiled at Aiden as he giggled at her name. " I know it's a pretty funny name kinda sounds like ham burger. Do you like ham burgers Aiden?"

Aiden nodded his head, but then he quickly stopped and whimpered noticing for the first timethat she was touching his arm. "Well I think we found the break site. Hey, Aiden what do you say you sit in this cool wheel chair and I take you for a ride to a machine that can take picture of you bone!" she said trying to make it sound like a lot of fun.

Aiden nodded, but then looked at Elliot and said. " Elliot can I goes with her?"

Elliot pretended to think about it before giving his response. " Well I suppose so." Aiden quickly hopped into the wheel chair and waved as he was pushed off.

As soon as aiden was out of site Elliot turned his attention to the male doctor examanin Addison on the small table he had placed her on when they entered the room. "Hi I'm the pediatrician on call tonight."

He said holding his hand out to Elliot.

"I'm Elliot Stabler, can you tell me what is wrong with Addison?" He questioned as he took the doctors hand and gazed down at the small child.

"Well I'm not to sure yet. From what I can see she doesn't have any injuries from the accident, but I think there might be something else might be wrong. She has a very high fever and multipule bruises that could be from the accident, but is unlikely because of there location." He said pointing out a few of the bruises on the baby's arms, legs, and back. " how much do you know about Addison's mom?"

" No!" Elliot said pointing at the doctor. " Olivia does NOT abuse her daughter. She loves her children very much." Elliot was fuming and very close to showing the doctor what abuse really was.

" Okay, well I would like to run some test to check for other illnesses. Just calm down ." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah, okay do whatever you need. And look man I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"No problem I understand, if someone accused me of abusing my kids I be pretty upset too."

Just then there was a knock at the door and a nurse popped her head in. " Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Stabler."

" Yes?" Elliot asked hoping she had some information on Olivia.

" woke up from her surgery and is requesting to see you."

" Wh-what surgery?" Elliot asked worried.

"During the accident the seat belt pressing into her abdomen causing a laceration on her spleen. We had to go in and remove the organ, but is expected to make a full recovery." She explained.

"Oh okay." He then turned to the doctor. "What kind of tests are you going to do because I'm sure Olivia would like to see her daughter and I don't really want to leave her alone."

"Actually I just drew some blood so you can take her with you and I will come and see you and Ms. Benson when they come back." He said handing the drousy baby over to Elliot.

As Elliot walked down the hall he caught sight of a clock, and took a double take when he looked. 7:15 Shit. He thought, Cragen had called threes and a half hours ago. Elliot had forgotten that he had a case. He pulled out his phone and hit the number 3 and talk. After three rings he heard Cragen's voice answer.

"Hey Captin it's Elliot."

"Elliot where the hell are you I called you over three hours ago?" he asked and Elliot could tell he was pissed.

"Cap look I'm sorry I was on my way to Liv's house, but I never got there." He began to explain. "On my way I can across an accident. Don it was Olivia. She was on her way tithe hospital with the kids, because Addison was running a fever. She was rear ended into an intersection and then hit on the passenger's side." Elliot explained standing outside Olivia's door.

"Oh my god, are they alright?" He questioned worry seeping through his normal strong voice.

"They are fine Aiden has a broken arm and they are trying to find the source of Addison's fever, that's why Liv was going to the hospital. And Olivia just got out of surgery and I'm about to go see her."

"Okay I'll put Munch and Jefferies on the case call me with any news." With that Elliot's phone went dead and he entered Olivia's room.

**Well there you have it Chapter Ten. Hope you liked it. Please please please review and tell me what you think. **


	11. Visiting

**Sorry for the wait if you want an explanation check out the newest chapter of my other story. Hope you guys are still reading.**

**Chapter 11: Visiting**

Elliot entered Olivia's hospital room and was not surprised to find her sleeping peacefully. Elliot pulled a plastic chair up next to Olivia's bed. Upon sitting Addison adjusted herself so that she was resting her head on Elliot's shoulder and before long she too was fast asleep. Elliot smiled at the two sleeping girls after about twenty minutes Aidan returned sporting a dark blue cast on his right arm. "Ewiot look!" He said holding up two markers in his left hand. He said this a little too loud and Addison began to stir. Aidan noticed and quieted down. "Ewiot you wanna sign my arm?" He asked quietly.

"Sure buddy come on over." Elliot said helping Aidan onto his open knee.

"Here is a prescription for some pain medication he should take it once every 6 hours as needed and the cast is water proof so he can take a shower and swim all he wants, and it was a pretty bad break so we want him to keep the cast on for 8 weeks. After that you can come back and we'll take it off." The doctor told Elliot before leaving with Aidan's wheel chair.

"There you go," Elliot said moving his hand so the boy could see where he had written his name. "You can have mommy sign it when she wakes up okay?"

"Yeah," Aiden said while yawning. He then rested his head on Elliot's chest a fell asleep.

Elliot sat and watched Olivia he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her hand but he had his hands full with the kids. Elliot sat with the kids for about 15 minutes before the door opened. Elliot was surprised to see Olivia's neighbor Mrs. Harrison. "Mrs. Harrison what are you doing here?" Elliot questioned.

"Well Olivia had called me last night and asked if I could watch the kids tonight when six came and went I began to worry. I went next door and no one was there so I called your captain and he said that there had been an accident I figured you would be here and if the kids were alright I thought you might want me to take them home." Mrs. Harrison explained taking Addison from Elliot's arms.

"That would be great Mrs. Harrison thank you, but I don't have car seats for them." Elliot said immediately thinking about where the closest Wal-Mart was.

"Oh that's fine dear I have two in my car for my grandkids."

"Oh great well I'll help you take them to your car." He said rising from his seat and heading to the door.

Elliot strapped Aidan into his seat and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll come by and get them in the morning. And here's the key to Liv's place I think they will feel better at home." Elliot said handing her his key.

"Oh no I have my own key and don't hurry I the morning there's no rush." Mrs. Harrison said climbing into her.

"Thanks again." Elliot said and watched as she drove out of sight. He then went to find his car when be realized he had left it on the side of the road. He called Cragen who said he was just about to come see Liv but that he would get Elliot's car with Munch and bring it by. Elliot thanked him and walked about a block to the closest Wal Greens. He went in and bought a couple things before heading back to the hospital. When he returned he noticed that Olivia was awake and that Cragen, Munch and Fin were all in Olivia's room.

Olivia's popped up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Elliot enter, but then immediately panicked when she saw that he was alone. "Elliot wh-where are Addie and Aidan?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Liv calm down they're fine. Mrs. Harrison came by and picked them up already she took them home and I'm going to pick them up in the morning. I didn't know how long you would be sleeping so I let them go okay. They are both fine Aidan broke his arm and The doctor gave Addison some fluids and ran some tests to find the cause of her fever but it was already coming down so he let her go." Elliot said and watched as Olivia calmed.

The guys stayed for another 15 minutes or so before they left to get back to work Cragen gave Elliot a couple weeks off to help Olivia with the kids. After everyone was gone Elliot sat down on the side of Olivia's bed and cupped her ace in his hand. "You scared me so much, I called you and you didn't answer so I went to your house and," Elliot paused to compose himself. "Man Liv I saw the lights and then it was your car and then you and you were unconscious, the kids were crying, they were so scared I was so scared." He said and Olivia wiped the tear that had fallen. She figured Elliot never cried especially in front of people.

"El, it's alright I'm fine." She said as she pulled his head to rest on her shoulder. "I'm fine," She mumbled again.

They lay in each other's arms for a while before Olivia broke the silence. "Well so much for our date." She said.

"About that," Elliot said as he stood and went to his Wal Greens bag. "I didn't have my car so I walked to Wal Greens and picked up some movies. There's Charlie's Angels, Miss Congeniality, Meet the Parents, and The Perfect Storm." He said holding up the 4 movies he had found and the convenience store.

"Meet the Parent was supposed to be pretty funny let's watch that." She said grabbing the movie.

Elliot put it in and climbed into the bed next to Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. They lay that way all through the night and Elliot woke the next morning at about 9 and managed to sneak out without Olivia waking. He got in his car and went to pick up the kids, stopping at Wal-Mart first to pick up a couple car seats for his car.

He pulled into Olivia's driveway and got out of his car. He walked in the front door and was almost instantly had Aidan wrapped around his legs. "Ewiot I miss you. Mama wake?" He asked as Elliot lifted him into his arms.

"Well she was still sleeping when I left but I bet she will be awake when you get there so don't forget to bring your marker." He said putting the little boy on the ground.

"Otay," He said running off to find his marker almost knocking Addison over on the way.

"Aidan be careful no running in the house." Elliot yelled after him. "Well hello there little lady and how might you be feeling?" He questioned picking her up and feeling that her fever had broke.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama." She said repeating the one thing she knew how to say.

"Are you ready to see your mommy," She smiled and nodded her little head "Okay well how about we change you into some new clothes?" Elliot asked making his way to her room after stopping in the kitchen to that Mrs. Harrison and telling her she could head home. Elliot the dressed Addison in a pair of jeans and a little NYPD onesie he had gotten her for her birthday. "Well look at you, such a cutie." He said taking her by the hand and leading her to Aiden's room where he dressed the boy in his favorite cars shirt and grabbed his backpack. He put a few toys in it and then went to Addison's room and tucked a couple of her toys in it as well. He then grabbed a diaper bag and put diapers, wipes, and anything else he thought he would need to keep them happy for at least a couple hours he then put the new cars seats in the car and was on his way to the hospital.

By the time he arrived Addison was half asleep and Aiden was playing with a few of his Cars toys. He gave Aiden his back pack to carry and then carried Addison in one hand and her diaper bag in another. He walked into the hospital room and headed toward Olivia's room. Olivia was eating some Jell-O when Elliot arrived. "There they are," She said smiling as Aiden ran to her and jumped on the bed giving Olivia a big hug.

"Aiden remember before we left I told you mommy has a boo-boo on her tummy and that you need to be careful." Elliot said and smiled at Olivia.

"Oh sowy mommy I hurt you? " He asked his mother.

"Yeah honey but only a little I'll be okay. Aiden what is this on your arm?" She asked holding up his casted arm.

"I brokdid my arm wanna draw on it?" He asked pulling a marker from his backpack. "Ewiot and Ms. Harrison drawed on it alweady." He said pointing the where both Elliot and Mrs. Harrison had signed the cast. Olivia smiled and wrote her name next to Elliot's. Aiden smiled and climbed down from his mother's bed.

Olivia next turned her attention to Elliot who was holding a sleeping Addison. "Her doctor came in a few minutes before you got here and said that all her tests were fine and that it was only a bug." Olivia informed him with a smile on her face.

Elliot smiled and gently rubbed Addison's back to get her to wake up, but had no such luck. "Mrs. Harrison said she didn't sleep well last night." Elliot said handing the sleeping girl over to Olivia who placed a kiss on her forehead before cradling her in her arms.

Elliot, Olivia, and the two kids played peacefully in the hospital room for a few hours before Olivia's doctor entered. "Well, Ms. Benson I can see your doing well so I'm going to send you home today. I want you on bed rest for a week and then only light movements. Just around the house and no lifting more than twenty pounds for at least two weeks when you come in for a checkup. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No sounds good to me," She said==id smiling at the 50 something man.

"Okay well here are some sweat pants and a scrub top to wear home." He said leaving them on the foot of her bed before leaving the room.

Elliot helped Olivia get dressed and into a wheel chair, much to Olivia's disapproval. He wheeled her to the front door and went to get the car with Aiden while Olivia held a sleeping Addison. Elliot pulled up and took Addison from Olivia's arms and put her in the car her then wheeled Olivia to the passenger's side and helped her into the car.

Elliot and Olivia made small talk as he drove to her house. When they arrived Elliot helped Olivia to the couch and returned to the car to get the two sleeping children. Olivia chuckled as Elliot walked through the door with Aiden's backpack on, the diaper bag on his shoulder and I kid in each arm. He shot her a fake glare and went upstairs to lay them both down.

He returned downstairs 5 minutes later and went over to Olivia. "Was there something funny before Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"No nothing at all Mr. Mom," She said with a giggle. Elliot chuckled and laid his head in her lap.

He laid there for a while enjoying the feeling of Olivia's fingers through her hair. "Liv I was so scared that I lost you, I know we have only know each other for a little more than a year but when the accident happened I realized that I couldn't live without you. I know this is a lot to take in but I really don't know what I would do without you and the kids I love them like they are my own." Elliot confessed without looking up at Olivia.

"Elliot look at me, "Olivia said and smiled at Elliot when she saw his face staring up at her "Do you really mean that?" she questioned and smiled when he nodded his head. "Good because I think I feel the same way about you. And I know this is kinda fast but they always say you know when it's the one, and if anything ever happened to me I would want you to have the kids, I couldn't image them going into the system." Olivia confessed with tears in her eye.

"Don't worry Liv I would never let that happen. I promise," He said pushing himself up so he was only inches from Olivia's face. He leaned in and planted a kiss square on her lips. At first Olivia didn't know how to respond, but then she simply let go and kissed him back. Elliot finally pulled away for air and smiled. "Wow" was all that he could say as he looked back at Olivia.

"Mhmm" Olivia said in agreement. Olivia then moved as though she was going to get up.

"Liv where are you going you're supposed to be on bed rest." Elliot said getting up from the couch.

"Well wouldn't it make sense for me to be on bed rest in my bed?" she asked standing from the couch.

"Well I suppose but let me help you." Reluctantly she let Elliot take her hand and assist her to her room. He helped her into her pajamas and laid her down in bed. "I'm going to sleep on the couch but I'm not going home because you're not supposed to get up at all so I'm gonna stay and help with the kids."

"I can take care of my kids Elliot." Olivia said almost mad that he was questioning her mothering skills.

"I know you can, when your well the doctor said you needed to be on bed rest and you can't get Addison from her crib while lying in bed and you can't make meals from the couch, and the doctor said that you can't lift more than twenty pounds, and if I remember correctly when they weighed her at the hospital she was 25 pounds so you can't pick her up. So until you are cleared by a doctor I'm staying with you Cragen gave me 2 weeks off and if the doctor says you aren't cleared then I will stay here longer and take them to daycare while you stay home."

"Fine," Olivia said facing defeat. "But you're not sleeping on the couch because you are going to need to be in top shape to watch those two and you're not going to get any sleep on the couch. So that means that you are sleeping in here with me." Olivia said scooting over and patting the bed next to her.

Elliot smiled and climbed into bed next to her. He turned to face her and she turned the other way Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Both falling into the most peaceful sleep of their life.

The next morning Elliot woke and made breakfast bring Olivia her food in bed, he brought Addison's high chair into Olivia's room as well as a small card table and two chairs for himself and Aiden, and they all enjoyed pancakes and bacon in Olivia's room.

At around 11 Elliot told Olivia that he was taking the kids to the 1-6 so that he could finish some paperwork and then he was going to stop at his apartment and grab some of his clothing. Olivia agreed and promised to get some sleep while Elliot was gone.

By the time Elliot got the station it was 12 and Addison was getting cranky. He pulled her from her seat and grabbed the diaper bag from the seat next her. Elliot then grabbed Aiden's hand and led them into the squad room. He put Aiden at Olivia's desk with some coloring books and held Addison in his lap as he fed her Cheerios.

Elliot was almost finished with his work when all the sudden Aiden squealed he looked up just in time to see Aiden jump into some strange man's arms. "Daddy!" He exclaimed. And Elliot immediately knew who he was.

"Sir can I help you?" Elliot asked standing from his chair with Addison in his arms.

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson; I'm guessing you know her seeing as your holding our daughter." Michael said putting Aiden back in his chair and walking over to Elliot. "Hey Addie come to daddy." He said taking the child from Elliot's arms. She began to cry and squirm immediately. "Addie sweet calm down daddy's got you." He said in an attempt to soothe the child.

She continued to squirm and she turned to reach for Elliot. Elliot did his best to not grab her from the man's hands because he knew if he wasn't holding Addison that he would punch him square in the jaw for what he did to Olivia. Then all of the sudden Addison did something no one expected. "Dada dada" she said still reaching for Elliot.

Neither Michael nor Elliot knew how to responded but Elliot did grab Addison who stopped fussing and mumbled a final content dada as she settled in Elliot's arms. "You son of a bitch," Michael yelled as he punched Elliot in the face with no care for the fact that his daughter was in the man's arms and that his son was watching his every move.

Elliot stumbled back careful to hold Addison tight, he held on a little tighter as he saw Michael come in for a second hit and was relieved when Fin grabbed his fist and put the man in hand cuffs. "You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer and endangering the welfare of a minor you have the right to remain silent…" And Elliot listened as Fin read the man his right and took him to the holding cell.

As soon as the man was gone Munch came over to Elliot and took a screaming Addison from Elliot's arms so that Elliot could tend to his now bloody nose. "You alright man?" Fin asked as he re entered the squad room.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bruise," He said as he stuffed tissues up his nose and took Addison from Munch and held her to his chest doing his best to soothe her. Finally Addison had fallen asleep on Elliot's chest and Elliot was just about to leave when he realized Aiden wasn't at his mother's desk, he was about to start frantically searching for him when he heard a soft whimper from under Olivia's desk. He pulled her chair away and crouched down in front of her desk. "Aiden buddy come here what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he did his best to cradle the young boy in his lap.

"I s-sowy" He sobbed into Elliot's chest.

"Why are you sorry?" Elliot question.

"Cause I didn't help y-you, and daddy hurted you like he hurted mommy." He said crying harder than before.

"What do you mean he hurt mommy, Aiden tell me what happened."

"Daddy came for my birfday, and mommy told him to go away and dat she didn't need him, and daddy gotsdid reawy mad and hitted mommy and I wanted to hewp but he looked reawy scarey he hitted her dis many and den lefted." Aiden said holding up three fingers and Elliot's heart broke for both Olivia and her son. "When he lefted I checked on her and she was cwyin."

"Is that the only time that he hit your mommy?" Elliot questioned his voiced laced with worry.

Aiden nodded and snuggled into Elliot's chest. Elliot knew there was no way he could carry both kids so he called Munch over. "Hey Munch in the back of my car there's a stroller can you please get it for me?" Munch nodded and headed out the door and before too long returned with the green stroller. "Thanks man." Elliot said as he stood and placed Addison in the stroller as well as the diaper bag, and then lifted Aiden into his arms. "See you guys in two weeks let me know if Michael gets bail, if he does I'll need a restraining order for Olivia, and the kids." Munch and Fin nodded and waved as Elliot walked toward the elevator. When Elliot got outside he put the diaper bag in his car and headed to his apartment. It was only a few blocks and he knew that both the kids were sleeping and he didn't want to wake them by taking them in and out of the car. When he arrived at his apartment he laid Aiden on his bed and put the stroller in the door way, he packed a large duffle bag and a few toilet trees before heading back to his car.

Half an hour later he was putting both kids in their beds and was going back to Olivia's room. When he entered Olivia was surprised to see him holding a bag of peas to his face. "Oh god El what happened?" she questioned when he removed the bag and she saw his black and blue nose.

"I met Michael," Elliot said flatly as he laid down next to Olivia.

Olivia closed her eyes for a few moments before looking down at Elliot "El, I am so so sorry." She said and Elliot was sure her eyes were the most sympathetic eyes he had ever seen.

"Liv it wasn't your fault." He said closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at hers.

"Well what happened why did he hit you?" She questioned grabbing his hand.

"I was just finishing up my paper work when I heard aid squeal I looked up and he was in Michael's arms and screaming daddy, that's when I realized who he was. He put Aiden down and asked me where you were and that I would know cause I was holding Addison. He took her from me and she started fussing, which wasn't surprising because she was past her nap time, but anyway she turned to me and said dada," Elliot said opening his eyes to see Olivia's expression to his last comment.

"Oh no," She said simply and covered her mouth with her hand.

Elliot nodded and continued his story. "I took her back and when she was in my arms she mumbled dada again and I think that's what out him over the edge. He hit me and it scared Addison so she was screaming and he was about to hit me again but Fin grabbed him." Elliot said looking up at Olivia "I was about to leave when I noticed Aiden cowering under your desk, when I asked what was wrong he told me that he couldn't help me like he couldn't help you. He told me about what happened when Michael came by for his birthday. Liv was that the first time he abused you?" Elliot asked sitting up when he noticed Olivia crying.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her until she began to talk. "I had told him that I didn't want him around because it would be too hard on the kids for him to be in and out. He said they needed a dad and I told him that I thought I had found one and he got pisssed called me a whore, slut and tramp, and then he a he hit me." Olivia said doing her best to compose herself.

"Liv was that the first time?" Elliot asked again.

Elliot almost began to cry when she shook her head no. "He did it for the first time when I told him I was pregnant for a second time, said it couldn't be his and that I was a cheating lying whore, when I explained to him that I hadn't been with anyone else he didn't believe me. He did it again when I told him Addison was a girl, he called me a failure for not giving him another son and he tried to push me down the stairs, but someone came to the door so he couldn't, and that was the last time until Aiden's birthday, but that's only because he left not too long after the second incident."

Elliot was enraged that this man could hit his pregnant wife and he wanted nothing more than to kill him with his bare hand. "Liv why didn't you tell anyone?"

"he always apologized and brought flowers, I didn't know what I know now I didn't know that was a common m/o for abusers, if I had I would of left him." Olivia explained as she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot rested his head on hers and then asked the question she knew was coming next. "Liv do you want to press charges against Michael? The D.A. is charging him with assault on a police officer and endangering the welfare of a minor because Addie was in my arms I can tell them to add 3 counts of domestic abuse to that, but you would have to testify."

Olivia thought about it for a little while before nodding her head. "Yes I want him to pay for what he did." She said as she dosed off on Elliot's shoulder.

**Well this is the longest chapter I have ever written hope you like it. ** **There should be a new chapter by the end of the week. Ready set review. Once again sorry for the wait. **


	12. Challenges

_**Well here you go my second chapter this week **_

Chapter 12: Challenges

Olivia walked into the squad room for the first time in three weeks and was glad to be back. She walked over to her desk and sat down before powering up her computer. She looked up and was happy to see Elliot staring back at her. He had stayed with her for the past three weeks and even though she saw him every night she missed spending her days with him. "Hey," She said he had caught a case at around eleven last night and hadn't been home since. "What'd you catch last night?"

"28 year old women was dragged behind a dumpster and raped on her way home from the supermarket last night. Neighbor found her when she was taking out her trash, she was unconscious but alive. Woke up this morning I took her statement and the labs running the DNA from the rape kit and she scratched his face so she had DNA under his nails too. So we are waiting for those results and then we should have him." Elliot explained.

"Well, that sounds nice and easy." Olivia said knocking on wood so she wouldn't jinx herself.

"Should be, the vic said she didn't recognize the guy but he'd know him again so if we catch him then we can do a line up." Elliot said.

"Sounds good," Olivia said as she started to work on some of Elliot's paper work from the past couple weeks.

They hadn't been working for very long when Cragen stuck his head out of his office. "Benson can I see you a second?" He asked.

"Sure," She said looking at Elliot with a questioning glance. He simply shrugged and went back to his work.

Olivia got up and walked into the captain's office. "Olivia please close the door." He said and watched as she closed the door. "Please take a seat," He said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"Captain what's going on?" She questioned growing concerned.

"As you know Michael's trial is next week, and you and Elliot will be testifying for the prosecution, but there's something else. The prosecution wants Aiden to testify." He said and watched as Olivia's eyes grew angry.

"No, no, no, no, no, no way captain he's only two, there is no way I'm letting my two year old testify against his father. Can they even out a two year old on the stand?" She asked as she began to pace around the office.

"They can if they think he's competent, there's going to be a hearing tomorrow so I'm giving you the day off you will both need to be there at seven."

"Captain please I don't want to put him through this," Olivia begged as she thought of her son in the court room talking about all that her witnessed.

"I'm sorry Liv but it's not up to me, Alex thinks that his testimony will help." Cragen said trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"I know thanks for letting me know, and I know that it's my first day back but do you mind if I take the rest of the day? Elliot can handle the case from last night, and I just want to spend the day with my kids." She confessed.

"That's fine, tell Elliot he can go home too he's been working hard without you the past couple weeks."

"Will do see you Wednesday." She said as she left the office.

As she returned to her desk Elliot looked up at her. "What did he want?" Elliot asked.

"They want Aiden to testify next week, there's a competency hearing tomorrow, he gave the both of us the rest of today off and I'm off tomorrow too." She said shutting down her computer.

"Wait he gave us both the day off you think he knows?" Elliot asked concerned that Cragen had found out about their relationship.

"No I don't think so he said that you have been working hard the past two weeks and that you deserve a day off." She said as she waited for him to get his things together.

When Elliot was ready they left the squad room and headed to the parking garage. "So what do you want to do?" He asked as he got in his car.

"Well I was thinking about taking the kids to the zoo wanna come with?" She asked leaning against her car.

"Sounds like a date, we can drive separate to the day care and then I'll leave my car there so it looks like I left." He said.

"Sounds like a plan see you there." She said with a wave as he drove off. She then got in her car and headed toward the day care.

Elliot was waiting when she arrived and they went into the center together. Olivia signed the kids out at the front desk and then went to find Addison and Aiden. They went to the preschool room first, when they arrived at the room they noticed Aiden sitting with some of his friends coloring a picture. "Aiden," Olivia called and smiled as she watched her son smile.

"Mommy! Ewiot! Why you here?" He asked as he gave them both a hug.

"Can't I just come see my favorite son?" Olivia asked as she picked him up, being cleared by the doctor only a few days ago.

"Mommy I your ony son." Aiden said with a giggle.

"Well then I guess that makes you my least favorite too." Olivia joked as she tickled his side.

"Ewiot help mommy turned to tickwey monter!" He shouted as he reached for Elliot.

"I've gotcha," Elliot joked as he grabbed a hysterical Aiden from his mother.

"Ah fank you Ewiot." Aiden said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Anytime bubby," He said giving the small boy a hug before putting him down. Olivia grabbed his hand and they went to get Addison.

When they arrived outside her room she was drinking her bottle and relaxing after lunch. "Hey Addie," Olivia said getting the child's attention.

"Mama," She shouted and then she noticed Elliot. "Dada," She shouted running, as best she could, right to him.

"HI sweetie," He said picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"Dada," She said again giving Elliot a sloppy kiss.

"Addison I'm Elliot remember? Elliot," He stated pointing to himself.

"Dada," She said putting her chubby hand to the same spot where he had pointed.

"It's Elliot honey, but what do you say we go to the zoo, does that sound okay?" Olivia asked placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Yay! Zoo!" Aiden shouted up and down while Addison clipped in response to her brother.

"Well that sounds like a yes to be." Olivia said as she took Aiden's hand and the four left the day care.

On the 30 minute drive to the zoo Addison finished her bottle and dozed off while Aiden spoke nonstop of his day. When they arrived at the zoo Elliot got the double stroller from the back of Olivia's car and set it up, he then placed Addison in the back and Aiden in the front. "So what animals do you want to see first?" Olivia asked.

"Phant!" Addison shouted.

"Of course, Addison wants to see the big elephants and what do you wanna see Aiden?" Olivia asked.

"Hmmm," He said as though he really had to think about it. "I like gaffes the moistest but I wanna see yions, and tiger, and elphants too." He said as he counted on his fingers.

"Well it sounds like we have a lot to see." Elliot said as they entered the zoo. They wandered around for a while looking at the elephants and giraffes, and they had even gotten to pet a baby tiger. Finally they got to the lion pen.

"I think I'm gonna talk to him about tomorrow, if you want to take Addison and look that would be fine." Olivia said to Elliot.

"Okay Liv, I'm sure he'll understand," Elliot reassured as he gave her a gentle hug.

"I don't know El, he is only two." She said as she went over and picked Aiden up from the stroller. "Hey Aiden why don't you some with me to look at the lions, I've got to talk to you about something. Well you know how daddy did something very naughty and now he has to go away."

"Yeah," Aiden said as he stared at the lions.

"Well the people who are going to put him away need to make sure that everyone know what he did so it's okay to put him there, and the only way to do that is to have people like me and Elliot go and tell about what he did to us. Do you understand?" She asked as she tried to read her son's face.

"Daddy was naughty, so you tell some people and he goes to jail." Aiden said as he looked at his mom.

"Very good, well the people want to hear about what you saw daddy do to me and Elliot, can you do that?" She asked as she sat on a nearby bench with him.

"But if I tell den daddy be mad and hurt me too." Aiden said.

"No honey I would never let that happen and you know that Elliot wouldn't either, so tomorrow you're going to go into big room and there is going to be 4 people in there. There's going to be a judge, and he is going to be sitting next to you when you talk, and then my friend Alex is going to be there and she is going to ask you some questions, and then there is going to be a man his name is Trevor and he is going to ask you some questions too, but he might be kinda mean but you can't get mad you just have to answer his questions okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah I guess," Aiden said looking confused.

"There is also going to be a lady in there who writes down everything that you say, but you don't have to worry about her, and finally mommy's going to be there, and I'm going to sit right behind Alex to you can look at me the whole time."

"Will Elliot be there?" Aiden asked looking around for the man.

"I don't know honey he might be busy with work. Now it's very important that you tell the truth and not a lie because if you don't tell the truth you can get into trouble." Olivia asked.

"Okay I can do it I'll be brave like the lion." He said looking at the animal in front of him before giving his mother a big hug.

"You're such a big boy and I love you very much." She said as she too wrapped her arms around him.

Well there you have it the next chapter will be both the hearing and the trail but I'm going to be busy for the next couple weeks so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Please review I'm open to any ideas you have and I like to know that you guys are still reading. Thanks!


	13. Trial

Chapter 13: Trial

Olivia woke at 6 am to the annoying buzz of her alarm clock, she had tossed and turned all night and hadn't gotten much sleep. She shut off her alarm and slowly climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower she then went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a light blue blouse. She returned to the bathroom and took her shower and got ready for the day.  
When she exited the bathroom she checked the time and made her way into Aiden's room. She walked over to the boy's small car shaped bed and placed her hand on his back. She gently shook him until he stirred. "Aiden buddy it's time to get up." She told him as she stood. She then made her way over to his closet and removed his khaki dress pants and green button down shirt. She then went to his dresser and grabbed the clip on tie that he insisted on getting. She laid the clothes on the foot of his bed and went back to the side of his bed. "Aiden you need to get up now your new dress clothes are on the end of your bed. I'm going to go get your sister up and I want you to be ready when I get back." She explained to the 2 and year old. Olivia then made her way down the hall to Addison's room. She opened the door and smiled as she looked at her daughter sleeping so peacefully. She entered the room and carefully picked her daughter up from inside her crib. "Good morning my sweet girl." She cooed as she gently rocked the groggy child. She then got her daughter ready for the day and headed back to Aiden's room with Addison following closely behind. She entered Aiden's room and was happy to see him up and getting ready. "Aiden buddy are you having some issues with your buttons?" She asked as she knelt down next to the young boy.  
"Yeah could elp me pwease mommy?" He asked.  
"Sure honey," she said as she finished buttoning up his shirt. She then clipped on his tie and tucked in his shirt. Just as she was finishing the door bell rang. "Well who could that be?" Olivia asked pretending to be clueless. "It's Ewiot siwy mommy!" Aiden exclaimed as he ran from his room to the door.  
"Aiden remember what you have to do before you open that door!" Olivia shouted after him as she scooped Addison into her arms and headed down stairs. "Who's der?" Aiden questioned.  
"It's Elliot." Elliot responded from the other side of the door.  
Aiden furrowed his brow thinking about what else his mom had told him to do. "Ewiot who?" He asked.  
"It's Elliot Stabler." Elliot responded and smiled as the door swung open.  
"Your good mommy says I can open da door for you." Aiden said opening the door for Elliot. As Elliot came into Aiden's sight his eyes lit up. "Ewiot we match." The little boy said amazed.  
"What?" Elliot questioned as he compared his dark green button up shirt and tie to Aiden's lighter green. "Well would you look at that we do." Elliot said with a smile.  
"Mom Ewiot and I match!" Aiden exclaimed to his mother.  
"Wow." Olivia said as she smiled at the two gentlemen. "Yeah mom we match." Elliot said quietly to Olivia as he kissed her square on the lips.  
Olivia smiled and turned back to her son. "Aiden what do you want for breakfast?" She asked leading the way to the kitchen. " I want twicks," He said as he climbed onto the bar stool, with Elliot's help. "Tricks it is then," She said as she put Addison in her highchair. She went into the kitchen and fixed breakfast for herself and the two kids. "El did you want anything?" She asked as she moved around the kitchen. "No I already ate." He said as he took a seat next to Aiden. After they finished breakfast Olivia loaded the kids into her car and headed for daycare, with Elliot following in his own car. They arrived at the day care center and Olivia took Addison in while Elliot waited with Aiden. Olivia exited and walked over to where Elliot stood outside her car. "Elliot I hate that he has to go through this, I just wish that I could make it all go away." She confessed as tears formed in her eyes and Elliot took her into his arms.  
"Liv its gonna be okay he will go and answer the questions. Today's just his competency hearing they might decide that he's too young to testify and then all of this worrying will be for nothing." he soothed as he stroked her head. " I know, thanks Elliot we'll come by the precinct when he's done and tell you how it went and then if you want we can go to lunch, I took the whole day." Olivia said looking him in the eyes.  
"That sounds great," Elliot said pulling her into a final embrace and kissing the top of her head.  
Elliot watched as she climbed into her car and drove out of sight, he then got into his own car and headed to the 1-6.

Olivia pulled into the parking garage at the courthouse and sighed as she parked her car. She then turned and looked at her son who was contently staring out his window. "Aiden honey can you look at me, honey I need you to promise me that you will only tell the truth in there okay?" "Yes mommy I gets it." He said smiling at his mother.  
"Okay then lets go." Olivia said confident her son was prepared. "Now honey remember what mommy told there will be some people that ask you questions and you have to make sure that you tell them the truth." Olivia explained as they got on the elevator.  
" I know mommy." Aiden said looking up at his mother.  
Olivia and Aiden made their way through security and into the courthouse without any issues. Olivia then led her son down the familiar halls of the courthouse until she reached the courtroom that she needed. "Are you ready Aiden?" she questioned and waited for his confirming nod before she opened the door and led her son inside the large courtroom. As soon as they entered the courtroom, and Aiden saw how large it really was, he grabbed on to Olivia's hand with all his might.  
She led him to the gate separating the gallery from the rest of the courtroom, she then looked down at her young son before letting go of his hand and letting him make his way to the witness stand. Before he climbed into the witness chair he stopped, as he was told, put his hand on the bible and promised the court to tell the truth, just as he had to his mother. Olivia was amazed at how small her son looked sitting on the witness stand, she knew he was too young for this and really hoped it was over soon. First up was the prosecution, she knew this part would be easy for him because they wanted to show he was able to stand trial and would be easy on him. "Hi, my name's Alex, can you tell me your name." Alex asked kindly.  
"I'm Aiden Benson." Aiden said proudly, making Olivia smile.  
" Aiden can you tell me what a lie is?" "It's wen sombodies says somfing dat isn't da truth, like wen mommy asked me if I broked her glass and I said no, but I reawy did, sorry mommy." Aiden said sending a belated apology to his mother for something that she already knew he did.  
"Okay, and Aiden do you know the difference between right and wrong?" Alex asked agiain.  
"Well, hittin my wittle sister is wrong, and hewpin mommy wif da groceries is good." He said giving his best explanation. "Thank you Aiden, nothing further." Alex said taking her seat.  
The defense lawyer then rose from his seat and approached the young boy. "Aiden has your daddy ever done anything really wrong?" He asked in a much harsher tone than Alex.  
"Dis one time my daddy hitted my mommy and den he hurted my Ewiot." Aiden explained.  
"And who is your 'Ewiot'?" He asked quoting Aiden's term.  
"He's my moms partener, he catches da bad guys like my mommy." Aiden said becoming frightened because the man was now right in his face.  
"Is what your daddy did to your mommy and Elliot wrong?" He asked in a menacing tone.  
"Well I don't know...I think so," Aiden said with tears in his eyes terrified of the man before him.  
"Well which is yes or you don't know?" He asked getting even closer to the young boy. Aiden didn't respond so the man asked again.  
"Objection badgering!" Alex said as she rose from her seat.  
"Sustained." The judge bellowed.  
"Nothing further your honor." The defense attorney said as he returned to his seat. "You can step down young man." The judge instructed a now bawling Aiden who swiftly arose from his seat and ran into his mother's waiting arms. "Well based on what I have seen here I rule that Aiden Benson is not competent to stand trail. I am sorry Ms. Cabot, but the boy is just too young. Court adjourned." "I'm sorry Alex I tried to prepare him for this." Olivia apologized. "It's not your fault Olivia we can get him any way, you did really good today Aiden." She said rubbing the boy's back.  
"Fank you." Came a muffled thanks from the child.

Olivia walked into the precinct with both kids and was surprised to see Elliot was the only one there. "Hey El, where is everybody?" She asked as she sat down at her desk.  
"Um Munch is in court and everyone else is out in the field, big case, but I didn't have a partner so I stayed here, how'd it go?" He asked her as Aiden climbed into his lap.  
"Well the judge said he was too young so he won't be testifying." Olivia said a small smile on her face.  
"Well that's good, I bet your were great though Aiden." Elliot said to the boy half asleep in his lap.  
"He called you his Elliot on the stand and has been asking for you ever since." Olivia explained.  
"Well I think he just needs some guy time, what do you say Aiden how about I take you fishing this weekend and mommy and Addison can stay home and have some girl time." Elliot asked and smiled as the boy quickly responded with an approving nod. "Well it's settled we get some man time this weekend you, me and the great outdoors. But for now what do you say we get some lunch." Both kids cheered so Olivia and Elliot both stood and made there way out of the precinct and headed for lunch.

Well there you go I think the next chapter will be some man time. Reviews are welcome and make me want to update sooner. :) thanks for reading! 


	14. Making Memories

**Okay so I know that I should be updating my other story but I read the reviews you guys left on my last chapter and they made me smile :) So I really wanted to write another chapter, but I will update my other story too. So thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter I loved them!**

**Chapter 14: Making Memories**

Elliot pulled into Olivia's driveway at 8 o'clock on Saturday morning. Today was the day he was taking Aiden on a fishing trip. He put his car in park and turned it off he then walked up to Olivia's front door. He knocked and the door swung open with in seconds. "Ewiot!" Aiden exclaimed as he flung his arms around the man's legs.

"Aiden what have I told you about opening the door without asking who's there." Elliot heard from inside the house.

"To no to. Sorry mommy I can do it again." He said trying to close the door on Elliot.

"Aiden, honey, you can let Elliot in now just make sure you ask who's there next time." Olivia said.

"Otay mommy," Aiden said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Hey," Elliot greeted Olivia. "How are you?"

"Tired, Addison was up most of the night and ended up in my bed I don't think she's feeling too well. She's sleeping now though." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliot's middle.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stay and help you with her?"

"No, I'll be fine besides Aiden would be crushed." Olivia said leading Elliot to the kitchen, where Aiden sat at the counter finishing his cereal.

"Aww done. Wets go." He stated brushing his hands together. He then hopped off the stool and made a mad dash for the door.

"Whoa slow down buddy the fish aren't going anywhere and I want a kiss goodbye." Olivia said.

Aiden ran back to his mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Tay bye mom, wets go Ewiot." He said grabbing Elliot's hand and pulling him towards the door.

Olivia chuckled and followed them to the door. "I'll go grab his seat." She said to Elliot and headed to her own car.

"Aiden be good for Elliot and listen if he says no you listen when he says its time to go you go and don't pitch a fit okay?" Olivia reminded her son as she buckled him into his seat.

"Tay," He said in response.

"Have fun." Olivia said to both Elliot and Aiden, she then gave Elliot a kiss goodbye and waved as the car drove out of sight. Olivia then turned on her heels and walked back into the house. The padded into the kitchen and loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. When she was finished she walked uo stairs and into Addison's room. To her surprise she found the 16 month old laying awake in her crib. "Good morning my sweet girl." She said lifting the child from her crib.

Olivia took Addison down stairs and into the kitchen she put Addison into her highchair then went into the kitchen and made her favorite breakfast, bananas and cheerios. She went back to Addison and began to feed the child to her surprise Addison ate two bites and then refused to eat anymore. Assuming that Addison still wasn't feeling well she took the child into the kitchen and took her temperature which turned out to be normal. "Well you don't have a fever which is good. Are you just not feeling well honey?" She asked Addison who laid her head on her mother's shoulder in response. "Oh sweetie you just wanna spend the day with your mommy huh? Well how about we get you dressed and we can go to mommy's work and I can do some paperwork wile you visit with mommy's friends and then we can go to lunch and do some shopping." She said to the child though she knew she would get no response.

She carried Addison back to her room and dressed her in a lavender onsie and gray sweatpants. She then packed the diaper bag and headed out of the house.

Elliot waved goodbye to Olivia as he pulled out of her driveway and headed toward the lake. "So Aiden do you have your own fishing pole?" He asked looking at the young boy through the rear view mirror.

"No 'cause I never been fishin' 'fore." Aiden said starring out the window.

"Well how would like to stop at the store and pick one out." Elliot asked.

"Reawy my very own fishin' powe, like to keep?" He asked he eyes bright with anticipation.

"Of course," Elliot said as he pulled into the parking lot of the marina. He got Aiden out of the car and led him into the store. "Well go ahead and pick one out." He said showing Aiden the section of small poles made just for kids.

Aiden looked at them and saw the one he wanted almost immediately. "I want dis one!" He said grabbing a pole with cars characters in the reel.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"Yup," Aiden answered matter of factually.

"Okay now we need a few more things." Elliot said leading Aiden to the aisle with all the life jackets he picked out one that would fit Aiden and then went to the front of the store and took a tub of wax worms from the fridge before checking out.

"You men going on a fishing trip?" The cashier asked as he checked them out.

"Yup I gotsdid my first fishin powe." Aiden said proudly. As Elliot paid.

"Well aren't you just so lucky." The man said smiling at Aiden. "You two have a good trip, and good luck fishing today." He said as they left the store.

"Well we are ready to go now, are you ready?" Elliot asked as he loaded up the car.

"Yup!" Aiden said as they got back on their way. Before too long Elliot pulled into the steep drive way of a very beautiful house.

"Well we're here this was my grandma and grandpa's house and then it was my mom's." Elliot explained as he handed Aiden his pole and life jacket and headed into the beautiful brick house. "My grandfather placed every single one of those bricks by himself." Elliot said leading Aiden into the basement.

"Wow," Aiden said as he took in the house.

"Yeah I know so are you excited to go fish for the very first time?" Elliot asked the boy as he grabbed a tackle box and his own fishing pole.

"Yes!" Aiden shouted.

"Well then lets go." Elliot said helping Aiden into his life jacket and the taking him down to the pier. "Now you have to be careful when your by the lake, you don't want to fall in because it would be very cold."

"Otay,"Aiden said as he stepped on to the pier. Elliot put his things by the bench on the pier and then turned his attention to Aiden. He fixed up his line putting on his hook, sinker, bobber, and bait.

"Okay so to cast you push this button," Elliot said pushing down the large button on Aiden's reel. "Then you toss it in the direction you want and let go of the button." Elliot explained and watched as the bobber went flying right where he wanted it. "And then you watch your bobber until it goes under and then you real it in as fast as you can." Elliot said as he handed Aiden his pole and before too long the bobber bobbed and then disappeared under the water and Aiden started reeling with all his might.

"Wow dis is on stong fishie," Aiden said as he struggled to bring him in.

"Do you want some help?" Elliot asked.

"No I gots it." Aiden said and a few seconds later he had the fish flopping on the dock. "Ewiot I gotsdid one I caughted my first fishie!" Aiden said jumping up and down.

"I know you did high five!" Elliot said putting his hand up for the boy to slap. "Do you want hold it?" Elliot said holding the median sized blue gill up to Aiden.

"Can I just touch him?" Aiden asked.

"Sure," Elliot said and her let Aiden touch the fish before throwing it back in.

Olivia waked into the 1-6 with a diaper bag on her shoulder and a baby on her hip, earning her a few looks. Before sitting down at her desk she pulled over Elliot's chair and set Addison in it. She turned on her computer and was just about to start working when she heard someone call her name. "Olivia," She turned to see her captain emerging from his office. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?" He asked walking over to her. As he approached he noticed the little girl sitting in Elliot's chair. "Oh well hello there Addison how are you?" Cragen asked.

"Well Elliot and I had some last minute paperwork to finish before Monday and seeing as he isn't here and I had nothing to do I decided to quick come do it, it shouldn't take more than an hour and ill be gone." Olivia said opening some files.

"Well okay, but do you mind of Addison spends some time with me in my office?" He asked smiling at Addison.

"I don't mind but I don't think she's feeling well so if she gets crabby you can bring her back out." Olivia warned as Cragen took the baby into his office.

Olivia had been working for a good 45 minutes and was almost done when she heard Addison fussing in Cragen's office and a few minutes later Cragen returned with the child. "Hey Liv we played with some toys for awhile, but then she got fussy." Cragen said passing the child to her mother. Addison grabbed onto her and buried her face in Olivia's shoulder.

"That's fine I'm almost done." Olivia said. She went back to work with Addison in her lap and after 5 minutes she was finally done. She turned in the paperwork, shut down her computer and returned Elliot's chair before turning to her daughter. "Are you ready for some lunch pumpkin?" Olivia asked and the usually enthusiastic child shook her head no. "No?" Olivia asked feeling her head once more.

"No." Addison said shaking her head as she began to cry.

"Okay honey we can go to lunch and shopping another day." Olivia said as she took her daughter to the car.

When Olivia arrived home she took Addison's temperature again and it once again came out normal."Well still no fever honey." She said as she ate some left overs from the night before.

After eating, and attempting to feed Addison, Olivia put Addison in her crib for a nap, much to the dislike of Addison who screamed. After listening to Addison scream for a good 10 minutes she went back into the child's room. "Addie sweetie calm down." Olivia soothed as she lifted Addison from her crib. "It's alright honey, it's okay." She said as she bounced the sobbing child and rubbed her back soothingly.

Olivia walked downstairs with Addison and laid down on the couch. Addison the laid in her chest and snuggled into her mother. Olivia covered the two of them with a throw blanket and turned on the TV, and within 10 minutes they were both fast asleep.

Elliot packed up the car and put Aiden in his seat around 5. "Did you have fun buddy?" Elliot asked as he headed back home with the child.

"Yeah I cant wait to teww mommy about awws my fishies." He said and Elliot could tell he was getting tired.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, I promise we will do it again sometime and maybe next time mommy and Addison can come with us huh?" Elliot suggested.

"Yeah I guess but I kinda wiked guys time too." Aiden said sheepishly.

"Well then we will have to have more guy time too, but maybe next guy time we can do something other than fishing." Elliot suggested.

"Otay," Aiden said.

The two rode in silence for another 15 minutes before Aiden said something. "Hey Ewiot,"

"Yeah bud?"

"Um, are you gonna be my new daddy?" Aiden asked before drifting off to sleep.

Elliot was stunned at the boys question, and very thankful he didn't have to answer for fear he would give the wrong one. Elliot thought about Aiden's question the rest of the way home, and by the time he arrived at Olivia's house he had come up with his answer and he hoped Olivia agreed.

**Well there you go. I hope you guys like it, I still love reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	15. 24 Hours

**Thank you all for the great reviews. Hope you like this chapter too! :)**

**Chapter 15: 24 Hours**

Elliot turned is car off and climbed out of his car. He then made is way to the other side and carefully took Aiden from his seat. Aiden stirred slightly before resting his head on Elliot's shoulder, never really waking fully.

Elliot walked to Olivia's front door and let himself in with his free hand. When Elliot entered the house he couldn't help but smile. There on the couch lay Olivia and Addison sleeping peacefully together. Elliot made his way over the the love seat on the other side of the room and laid Aiden down. He then went to the car and gathered all of Aiden's things. He then walked over to Olivia and placed a gentile kiss on her forehead. "Liv, honey we're home." He said quietly hoping not to wake the baby.

Olivia's eyes fluttered before opening and staring at Elliot. "Hey how was your trip?" She asked in a groggy whisper.

"Good Aiden had so much fun and may I say he is quite the little fisherman." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia mirrored his smile as she stood. "That's great! I'm gonna go lay her down,`and then we can talk some more." She said walking off toward the baby's room. "So how many fish did you guys catch?" She asked as she returned to the living room and took a seat next to Elliot on the couch.

"Well Aiden must of caught twenty bluegills, and a little bass about this big." Elliot said spreading his thumb and index finger about 4 inches apart.

"Aww it was a little guy." Olivia commented as she rested her head in Elliot's lap.

"Yeah we didn't go out in the boat or anything, we just fished off the pier but I think he had fun, and he asked me if I was going to be his new daddy." Elliot said not looking at Olivia, who sat up slowly and looked at Elliot.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't say anything he fell asleep." Elliot confessed.

"Well-" Olivia started before she was cut off by the screaming and violent coughing of Addison from her bedroom. Both adults sprung to their feet and raced to the infant's room. When they looked down at the child they saw her face beat red as she screamed and coughed uncontrollably. Olivia picked the child up and tried to soothe her but to no avail. "Elliot she's burning up!" Olivia said in horror as she pressed her hand to the child's forehead.

"Has she been sick for awhile?" Elliot asked concerned.

"She was up all of last night and she was fussy today, but this was the first she's had a fever all day and she's been cough a little, but never this bad." Olivia explained.

"Well why don't you go put her in the car and I'll grab Aiden and we will take her in." Olivia nodded as she headed for the garage.

Elliot went into the living room and grabbed Aiden he then went to the front door and grabbed the boys seat, before following Olivia to the garage. He strapped the boy in and got into the drivers seat. He pulled out of Olivia's drive and headed towards the hospital as hast as he could.

When they arrived at the E.R. Elliot pulled into the ambulance bay and let Olivia out."Elliot I need you." She said as she stood outside the car with her screaming child.

"I know I'm going to park the car then Aiden and I will come find you, just take her in. Everything will be just fine Liv." He reassured her as he pulled away in search of a place to park.

Olivia entered the hospital and walked straight over the the admit desk. "Can someone please help me my daughter is really sick." She said over her daughter, who had stopped screaming but was still coughing very hard.

A nurse approached Olivia and looked over Addison. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Well she was up all night, and during the day she wasn't feeling well and she had a slight cough, and then when she woke up from her nap she was coughing like this and had spiked a fever." Olivia explained frantically.

"Follow me please," The nurse said leading Olivia to one of the exam rooms. "I'm going to get a doctor to come check her out." She said before she left.

"It's gonna be okay baby girl, you just need to breathe she said to the coughing child. Mommy's here honey." She said the she rubbed Addison's back.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only five minutes, the nurse returned with a young doctor that looked to be in his mid thirties. "Hi, I'm Dr. Sherry Krypton and I'm the pediatrician on call tonight, can I take a look here?" She asked as she pressed her stethoscope to Addison's chest. As she listen Olivia watched as she furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"Well it doesn't sound good, I want to take some chest a-rays asap."`She said. The nurse then left the room and returned a short while later with an x-ray machine and another nurse. "Ma'am you're going to have to step in to the hall while I'm taking the x-rays." Olivia nodded, and reluctantly put she daughter onto the gurney. She the left the room and watched as the two nurse held her little girl still to take the x-ray.

When the doctor was done she motioned for Olivia to come back in. "The films should be done in about half an hour, and when they come back we'll know for sure whats wrong with your daughter." She said to Olivia.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Olivia asked her voice laced with worry.

"It could be a number of things, but we'll know for sure when the x-rays come back. If you don't mind me asking is there anyone else her with you?"

"Yes his names Elliot Stabler and he should be in the waiting room with a little boy is there any way he could come back here?" Olivia asked.

"I will send him back." The doctor said with a smile before leaving the room.

Shortly after the doctor left Elliot entered the room. Olivia sprung from her post next to Addison's bed and through herself into Elliot's arms, where she broke down and cried. "They had to do x-rays, El, th-that means something, something is really wrong." She sobbed into his chest.

"It's gonna be alright, Liv, she'll make it through what ever this is." Elliot tried to reassure her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"How do you know?" She cried.

"I just do Liv." He said though he really didn't know.

"Mommy why you cryin'?" Aiden asked as he peered up at his mother.

Olivia looked down at her son and did her best to compose herself before she knelt down in front of him. "Aiden your sister is very sick and mommy is just worried about her that's all." She explained.

"Don't be sad mommy she be otay." Aiden said as he wrapped his little arms around his mother's neck.

Olivia smiled at her son, amazed at how grown up he had gotten. She then wrapped her arms around him, and stood with him in her arms. "I sure hope so buddy." She said more to herself than Aiden. She swayed slowly with her son, keeping a constant visual on Addison, and in no time the little boy was fast asleep.

After 30 very long minutes the doctor returned with Addison's x-rays and a solemn look on her face. "Well Ms. Benson we do know what's wrong with your daughter." She said. "It appears that Addison has pneumonia."

"What? H-how did she get that its September I thought people got that in the winter." Olivia asked, she couldn't believe this was happening to her little girl.

"Well its more common in the winter, but babies are more susceptible to infections so they get then easier. Now Addison a pretty severe case and the next 24 hours will be crucial. We will monitor her and start her on antibiotics." The doctor explained to a terrified Olivia.

"What happens after the next 24 hours?"

"Her chance of survival goes way up." The doctor said.

"Well what are they now?" Olivia asked, terrified that she might loose her little girl.

"They're about 50/50 and I know that doesn't sound very good, but we have some of the best medical staff in the state." The doctor informed Olivia.

Olivia nodded and watched as the doctor left the room. As soon as the door shut behind her Olivia was burying her face in Elliot's shirt and holding onto her son as tight as she could without waking him. "I don't wanna loose my baby." Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest.

"I know honey, I know." He said taking her in his arms and holding her close. After about 20 minutes Olivia had cried herself to sleep in Elliot's arms, so he picked her up and laid her on the second bed in the room. He then took a blanket from the end of the bed and covered both Olivia and Aiden up. Elliot then left the room and called Mrs. Harrison who was going to pick Aiden up for daycare in the morning. He then dialed his captain's number and put the phone to his ear. "Cragen," He heard after only one ring.

"Hey Cap, it's Elliot." He said.

"Yeah I know, what's up?" He asked wondering why Elliot was calling at 10 on a Saturday.

"Well Liv's daughter, Addison, has pneumonia." He informed Cragen.

"Oh no, I just saw her today and she seemed fine." Cragen said surprised to hear about the little girl he had played with in his office just this afternoon.

"Yeah I know she woke up from her nap and was cough pretty bad so Liv brought her in. The doctor said that the next 24 hours are very critical."

"Well tell her not to come in until Addison is out of the hospital, and stay with her tomorrow and Monday, she shouldn't be alone through this."

"Thanks Don, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how she is." Elliot said, looking in on Olivia and the kids.

"Let Liv know I send my condolences." He said before hanging up the phone.

Elliot nodded and shut his phone before he opened the door to Addison's room and sat next to the little girl watching her all night.

**Okay chapter 15 I know its shorter than the past couple, but I just wanted to get it up because I have a busy rest of the week and I wanted to get this up for you guys. Review please. :)**


	16. Hospitals

**Okay so I know that you guys must hate me because its been like a really really really _really_ long time since my last update, and I would just like to say that I am so so so so so so very sorry. School started and I have been so busy and haven't had time to write, but now things are slowing down and tennis is over so I will have more time. So to those of you who are still reading thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Hospitals**

Elliot hung up after talking to Cragen and walked back into the exam room. _How could this be happening? _He thought to himself as he stared at the baby laying on the bed._ Olivia has been through so much this past year and now this. God why? _He asked looking from Olivia to Addison. Elliot took a seat next to Addison's bed and out his hand on her chest, feeling the rise and fall of her chest.

Elliot must have dozed off because he was soon awaken by a young nurse, "Sorry to wake you but we are going to move Addison to a room in Peds. We will get her settled in and then you can stay with her tonight, we will put a cot by her bed." The nurse said as she picked up the sleeping child and put her into a metal crib.

"Thank you," Elliot said to the nurse and watched as she left the room with Addison. He then turned his attention to Olivia, "Liv," he said rubbing her arm, "Olivia they took Addison up to Peds, they are going to get her settled in and then we can see her." Elliot told her as she slowly woke from her slumber.

"Mkay," Olivia said standing and stretching, "What time is it?" She asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Its almost one," Elliot said glancing at his watch. Olivia nodded and then turned and tried to lift Aiden from the bed. "I can get him Liv, don't worry." Elliot said effortlessly lifting the boy from the bed. Elliot then led Olivia out of the room and to the elevator. They climbed in and headed to the 5th floor.

After getting off the elevator went to the nurse's station and asked where Addison was, "She's in room 501." The nurse told them pointing them in the right direction.

"Thank you," Olivia said to the young women. Elliot and Olivia walked down the hall until they reached the door that read 501. "Elliot I can't go in there, I know that she needs me, but I can't see her like this."

"I know it's hard, but she needs her mother, and I know you can do this." He said taking her hand and leading her into the room.

Olivia let out a sob as she laid eyes on her baby laying in the hospital crib with all sorts of tubes and wires coming off her small body. She approached the bed and laid her hand on the little girl and let out a soft sigh as she felt the rise and fall of her tiny chest, "Hey, sweetie I know that your probably scared right now, but mommy's here and you're going to be just fine. I promise." She then took a seat in the small plastic chair next to her daughter's bed and rubbed Addison's with her thumb. Elliot took a seat next her and grabbed Olivia's free hand. Olivia then leaned against his chest and buried her face into the side of Elliot's neck as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"I know Liv this is hard, just remember that I'll be here for you. Always." He said to her as her began to rub her arm soothingly.

Olivia was rudely awaken by a screaming baby. She looked up, and saw that the scream was coming from her baby. She sprang to her feet, waking Elliot in the process, and looked down at her crying daughter, "Hey Addie baby, it's okay mommy's here," She said as she rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. Olivia couldn't get the smile off her face, her baby was crying, a baby she thought that she might never hear again.

" looks like someone is up bright and early this morning," Dr. Krypton said as she entered the room.

"Yes, yes she is," Elliot said standing next to Olivia at Addison's bedside. "How is she though?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Well let me check," She said approaching the child's crib. "Well her breathing seems better, as you can hear, and her fever seems to have broken, I'll have to do another x-ray but it looks like she's going to pull through. And if everything shows up fine in her x-ray she can go home tomorrow."

"Why can't she go home today, I mean if everything turns out to be okay?" Olivia asked just wanting to take her baby home.

"Well, she is very young and even if her x-ray's clear I would like to keep her over night for observation, just as a precaution, but after her x-ray you should be able to hold her." The doctor said making notes in her chart and ordering her x-ray.

"Thank you, thank you so much Dr. Krypton," Olivia said shaking the doctor's hand.

Olivia walked outside and smiled as Elliot walked toward her, "Ready to go home baby girl?" She asked looking down at Addison.

"I think she is," Elliot said taking the baby and putting her in her car seat. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked Olivia.

"I have never been more ready," She said climbing into the passenger seat of Elliot's car.

The drive home was mostly quite, Addison slept while Elliot and Olivia sat in a comfortable silence. When they finally arrived Olivia couldn't wait to get inside, she took Addison from the car and walked through the front door. She stepped into the living room and was immediately greeted by Aiden, "Mama I missded you so much, and baby Addie too." He yelled excitedly as he hugged her legs.

"I missed you too sweetie, so did Addison, did you have a good time with ?" She asked sitting on the couch with Addison. Aiden wasted to time, and climbed up next to his mother, and cuddling into her side.

"Mrs. Harrison was good, we ated macroni and cheese, watched Cars, and she readed books to me at night time." Aiden said.

"Well, that's good," Olivia said ruffling her son's hair, she then looked up and smiled at Mrs. Harrison, "Thank you so much, I mean I really can't thank you enough." Olivia said to her neighbor.

"It was no problem Olivia really, it was no problem, I'm just glad that this little one is alright." She said motioning to Addison. "I'll see you around dear." She said before leaving.

"Ewiot!" Aiden yelled, as he ran to Elliot's arms. "I missded you too."

"I missed you too buddy," Elliot said hugging Aiden close to his chest. "I missed you too."

Elliot and Olivia spent the rest of the day on the couch watching Toy Story and Cars while eating popcorn with Addison and Aiden. They smiled and laughed and enjoyed their time together, as a nice little happy family.

**Well there you have it I would once again like to apologize for the delay, and I hope to update both stories more often. Please review they make me very very happy! :) **


	17. Life

**Sorry for the delay you guys, but now I only have one story so I should update more often.**

**Chapter 17: Life**

Olivia woke to the mean buzzing sound of her alarm clock. She quickly hit the snooze button, and rolled back over, but was surprised to find the left side of her bed empty. She looked up and Elliot was no where in sight, she thought about how he had spent every possible moment with her and the kids since Addison had come home almost three weeks ago. She sat up and walked out of her room, looking for Elliot, she turned the corner into Addison's room and was surprised to find Elliot standing over her crib. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "El, what are you doing in here, was she crying?" Olivia asked wondering what Elliot was doing standing in Addison's room.

"What? Oh no she wasn't crying I just wanted to see her," Elliot said wrapping his arms around Olivia's "I get worried sometimes, that she is going to get sick again and I'm not going to notice, and I know that the doctor said that she was going to be fine, but I love her so much Liv, I really do, and when she was in the hospital, the thought of having to live my life without her, well it was unbearable. I know that I'm not her dad,"

"Elliot stop, I know that you care about her, and Aiden, and you will be more of a dad to them than Micheal ever was, and she calls you dada because that's what you are to her, and that is something that will never change. I know that she loves you too because when your not home for bedtime it takes me twice as long to get her to sleep because she is asking for you, and when she falls down she always goes to you because _your_ her dad and you always make her feel better."

"Liv do you really mean that, your sure you want me to be their father?"

"Elliot I was sure the minute Addison started to call you dada, I grew up without a father, and that was one thing I didn't want for my kids, and the day that Michael left I could think was that my kids would grow up without a dad, and that crushed me," Olivia said, trying to hid the tears in her voice, even though Elliot had turned around as was searching Olivia;s dark brown eye, "And then, you were there, and the kids loved you and I thought that it would have been wonderful if I had met you that night in the bar not Michael, but now I realize that DNA doesn't matter. And I hope that even if things don't work out between me and you that I want the kids to see you and call you dad. I see how you look at them and they look at you,"

"Liv slow down, I'm not going anywhere and I love that they call me dad I love them so much that it hurts. I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want to see the kids every Wednesday and alternating weekends, because I want to see them everyday for the rest of my life. And I want to wake up next you every morning, and fall asleep next you every night because I love you Olivia Benson forever and always." Elliot said taking Olivia into his arms.

"I love you too Elliot, but do you have room in your big heart for at least one more?" Olivia asked.

"Liv are you telling me what I think you telling me?" Elliot questioned with tears in his eyes.

Olivia took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, "Your going to be a daddy again, I took the test yesterday while you were at work." Olivia said with I giant smile.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Elliot said giving Olivia the biggest hug he could. "Did you hear that Addison, your going to be a big sister." Elliot said picking the toddler up from her crib. Addison smiled and squealed as Elliot tickled her tummy. "Are you ready for some breakfast little girl?" Elliot asked, and smiled when Addison laughed in excitement and clapped her hands, "Okay well how about you and mommy go get Aiden up and I'll go make some breakfast." Elliot said handing the baby over to Olivia.

Olivia walked into Aiden's room and set Addison down on the edge of his bed, "Addison can you give Aiden a kiss to wake him up?"

"Yay," She said as she turned around and planted to big sloppy kiss on the check.

Aiden stirred a little but didn't wake, "Aiden honey it's time to get up, Elliot's making breakfast and I think I smell pancakes and bacon." Olivia said stroking Aiden's head.

"Pancakes?" Aiden asked excitedly as he sat up in bed.

"Yup I think so, so how about you get dressed while I get Addison ready and then we can go have some breakfast." Olivia said laying an outfit down on the foot of his bed, "I want to see if you can get dressed all by yourself today, but if you need any help I want you to ask me okay?"

"Otay mom, but I fink I can do it alls by my self today," Aiden said as he stood up and began to take his pajamas off.

"Okay well ill be in Addison's room when your done." Olivia turned and walked out of his room, and into Addison's. "Do you want to wear this today baby?" Olivia asked holding up a little pair of jeans and an argyle sweater.

Addison nodded and Olivia picked her up and put her on the changing table. She had just finished dressing Addison when she heard Aiden calling for her from his room, Olivia picked up Addison and walked with her into Aiden's room, "What's wrong honey."

"I can't get my pants buttoned," He said struggling to get his pants buttoned, grunting and jumping trying every which way.

"Well don't hurt yourself honey, come over here and I'll help you." Olivia said leaning over and buttoning the boy's pants, "There you go grab your backpack and lets go get some breakfast."

Elliot smiled as he saw Olivia coming down the stairs with Addison on her him and Aiden at her side. He finished the last pancake and put it onto the plate with the rest, he then took the plate and set it next to the plate of bacon at the counter. "Breakfast is served," He said smiling.

"Fanks Ewiot," Aiden said climbing onto his stool.

"Yeah thanks Elliot," Olivia said smiling as she placed Addison in her high chair and pulled her to the end of the counter. She cut up a pancake for Aiden and placed a piece of bacon his plate, she placed the plate in front of him and then cut up another pancake for Addison and put it on the tray of her highchair. Olivia smiled as she watched Addison eat like she had never had a meal in her life, "Slow down baby, it;s not going anywhere." Olivia said as she continued to watch Addison eat.

Elliot finished with the dishes and then walked over behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll take over her why don't you go get ready for work," Elliot whispered into her ear.

"El, you need to get ready too, besides you should go first, I mean you did make breakfast," Olivia protested as she continued to feed Addison.

"You take longer, and I'll have plenty of time. I will finish feeding them and then come up, they can watch TV while we are getting ready." Elliot said letting her go so she could go get ready.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room only a few minutes before the start of their shift. They both walked over to their desks and took their seats, before beginning their paper work from the day before. Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled, "When are we going to tell him?" Olivia asked quietly so that no one would hear.

"I don't really want you in the field any more until the baby is born, but I know that you wont just sit behind a desk for the next nine months, so I think we should go to your appointment next week and then we can tell him after. I think that we should talk about this more at lunch though," Elliot said. Olivia nodded and continued with her work.

The rest of the morning was very uneventful, only one new case, which fin and munch took. Before long it was noon and Elliot and Olivia were getting ready to go out for lunch. "Where do you want to go?" Elliot asked as they climbed I to the car.

"I don't care really, do you just want to go to the diner down the road a turkey club sounds really good right now." Olivia said, smiling as Elliot took her hand in his.

"That sounds fine to me, so when is your appointment next week?" Elliot asked as he drove to the diner.

"It's Monday at ten so I'm think about taking the whole day off and just spending some extra time with the kids, maybe go to the zoo or something." Olivia answered.

"That sounds nice they will like that, and if its at ten then I will take an early lunch and meet you there, what are they doing at this appointment any way?"

"Well they are going to confirm that I am actually pregnant and then they will do an ultrasound to figure out an approximate due date, my guess is around April or May." Olivia said smiling as she thought about her future life with Elliot.

"Well good, I really am excited about this baby," Elliot said as they took their seats at the diner. "I know this wasn't planned and we aren't even married, but we have been through so much together and I love you and the kids so much I can't even believe it sometimes."

"I love you too, and so do the kids, and I know we aren't married, but we love each other and that's all that matters, marriage is only a formality." Olivia said as she looked at the menu, even though she already knew what she wanted.

"I know that, but do you want to get married? I mean not anytime soon, well unless you want to," Eliot said.

"We don't have to get married tomorrow, but one day it would be nice to make it official. Think about it little Addison as the flower girl and Aiden as the ring barer, but I wouldn't want anything huge just something simple with close friends and family." Olivia said, imaging a wedding with her and Elliot.

"Okay well we don't need to set anything in stone right now, just thoughts." Elliot said after they ordered their food.

"I want you to move in, I know that you have been staying with me for a while anyway, but if you want you could move all you things in," Olivia said playing with her straw.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked wanting to make sure this was something that she really wanted, not just something that she thought should happen because of the baby. "Don't feel like we have to live together just because we're having a baby."

"I'm positive, I'm going to need you when I'm the size of a whale and I can't lift Addison out of the tub, and I don't want you to miss anything with this baby, and I have that extra room that we can make into Addison's room and then make the room closest to ours the nursery."

"Alright, my lease is up in a month so we can move stuff in slowly, a few things every weekend so when the month is up we won't have to go through a big moving process." Elliot said poking at the food that had just arrived at their table.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, concerned that Elliot wasn't eating.

"Yeah it's just that once we tell Cragen about the baby we won't be able to work together anymore, and I just don't know how I feel about someone else having your back," Elliot confessed.

"I was thinking the same thing, I think that I will spend most of my day wondering if your safe or not, maybe if we talk to Cragen he can work something out, he knows we work well together and we have been together for a while now and there hasn't really been an issue." Olivia assured him as she continued to eat her meal.

"I guess your right," Elliot said as he began to eat.

"And if we can't work something out then I will switch units, and find something behind a desk, I probably won't like it as much, but at least I know that you'll be on top of your game and not worrying about me."

"Olivia you wouldn't have to do that," Elliot said not wanting her to feel obligated to get a job that she would hate.

"If we can't work together then I want to, I want to spend more time with the kids, and sitting behind a desk with set hours would help that, and I can't trust anyone to have my back like you, I wouldn't be safe in the field trying to watch what I'm doing while worrying about whether or not my partner has my back." Olivia said as she finished her meal.

"Well I know from experience when you make up your mind about something there is no changing it," Elliot said with a smirk on his face.

"Well what do you say we head back to work, I want to leave earlier today, it's Friday movie night, and I just want to go home and snuggle up on the couch with you and the kids." Olivia said.

"Sounds good to me," Elliot responded before the two left.

Elliot and Olivia finished with all of their work around 4 and left to pick up the kids. They got home, ordered Chinese, and Addison and Aiden picked out they're favorite movies. After dinner they all climbed onto the couch, Olivia resting on Elliot's shoulder, Aiden in her lap and Addison cuddled into Elliot's chest. And there they stayed for the rest of the night a happy little family.

**Well there you have it. Sorry again for the delay, I hope to make my updates more regular, but I'm not making any promises. Don't forget to tell me what you think, in the form of a review. You guys are the best and keep reading :)**


	18. Appointments and Family Time

**Okay let me start by saying that I am so terribly sorry for taking this long to update. I just haven't had the time, but I'm back now. I kind of read through the story and realized that the timeline is kind of confusing, so I'm just picking a point in time and saying that is where the story is now, there won't be a time jump it just might not fit with the story. So I'm going to say that it is currently the end of September, and that both of the kids' birthdays are in the beginning of June so Addison is almost 16 months old and Aiden is almost 28 months old. So now I will start where I left off.**

Chapter 18: Appointments and Family Time

Elliot, Olivia, and the kids spent the rest of the weekend having fun. Elliot and Aiden played cars, and built buildings with Legos, while Olivia and Addison had tea parties, and played house. Unfortunately Monday came too soon and Elliot returned to work while Olivia spent one more day at home.

At 9:45 on Monday morning Elliot met Olivia outside the doctor's office, "Where are the kids?" He asked when he noticed that she was alone.

"I took them to daycare, they don't know about the baby and I want it to be special when we tell them, plus they don't know I'm off today so it will be a nice surprise when I pick them up." She explained as she took Elliot's hand and they walked into the doctor's office. "Hi, Olivia Benson," she said as she approached the front desk.

"Here you go Miss Benson if I could have you fill out the paperwork please, you can return it to me when you are finished and the doctor will be right with you." The receptionist said as she handed a clipboard of paperwork to Olivia.

"You know I already told Addison, remember the morning you told me," Elliot reminded Olivia as they took their seats.

"Well she was half asleep, and I don't really think that she understands. I was thinking that we could tell them tonight at dinner." She said as she began to fill out her paperwork.

"I guess, and telling them at dinner sounds good. I think that Aiden is going to be excited, he is so good to Addie."

"He really is, and he adores you El, so does Addie, and so does this little guy," Olivia said placing a hand on her stomach, "How could we all get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one with a beautiful girlfriend, and the greatest kids anyone could ask for." Elliot said with a smile.

"They are pretty great," Olivia said as she returned the paperwork to the receptionist.

"Olivia Benson," A nurse called just as Olivia was sitting down.

They followed the nurse into an exam room where she took Olivia's weight and vitals before asking her to pee in a cup. Olivia returned and took a seat on the exam table, taking Elliot's hand as he joined her next to the table. "The doctor will be right in, just sit tight," The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Are you excited?" Olivia asked Elliot when the nurse left the room, "It won't look like much but there is nothing like seeing you baby for the first time."

Elliot smiled, "I've never been more excited, right now it's hard to believe, but once you see it it's going to be so real."

"There's no going back now Stabler, you're stuck with me," Olivia said with a smile.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around her. Their lips were almost touching when they were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in," Olivia said with a chuckle, as Elliot moved back to his original position.

"Hello Ms. Benson, I'm Dr. Bryce Thomas," A middle aged African-American women said as she extended her hand to Olivia. "And are you the father?" She asked as she held her hand out to Elliot.

"Yes ma'am," He said talking the doctor's hand.

"Alright then well first let me start by saying that you are indeed pregnant, so I'm going to go ahead and do an ultrasound so see how far along you are, and then I'll be able to give you an approximate due date."

"Sounds good," Olivia said as she lay back on the exam table.

"Now this may be a bit cold," said as she squeezed a small amount of gel onto Olivia's toned abdomen. "Is this your first?" The doctor asked as she moved the wand around look for the tic tac sized baby.

"It's my first," Elliot said, "But her third."

"Okay, well if you look right there, that's your baby," said with a smile as she pointed out the tiny blob on the screen.

"Wow," Elliot said in amazement.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Olivia said in response.

"Most amazing thing I have ever seen," Elliot said as he leaned over and kissed Olivia.

"Well it looks like you about 10 weeks along, the baby looks to be of normal size, and I'm going to give you an estimate due date of May 4th." said as wrote some things down in Olivia's chart. "Would like some printed?"

"Yes please, I think that we are going to need three," Olivia said as she turned to look at Elliot.

"Alright I'll wipe this goo off, print those for you and then I want to see you again in 10 weeks I will do another ultrasound to make sure everything is progressing well and we should be able to tell the gender then if you want to know."

"Sounds good," Olivia said as she sat up and took the pictures from .

Olivia made an appointment for two weeks before Christmas. They left the doctors office, and walked a few blocks to the nearest cafe. "So what do you think the baby will be?" Elliot asked as they took their seats.

"It feels like another girl to me, what do you think?" Olivia asked as she skimmed the menu.

"I think that it's going to be a little boy," Elliot said with a smile. "Although another girl would be nice too."

"Yeah we already have one of each, so i suppose that i don't really care what the baby is, as long as it's healthy." Olivia said.

Elliot agreed and together they sat making small talk until they were both finished eating. "So what do you have planned to do for the rest of the day?" Elliot asked as they walk back to their cars.

"Well I'm going to go get the kids and then I'm going to take them to spend the afternoon at the zoo, and then I think we are going to head home and make some dinner, what about you any new cases?"

"Not yet, just some paperwork so i should be home for dinner. You should bring the kids to the station before you go to the zoo." Elliot suggested as they got to their cars.

"Okay, I'll see if the kids want to, they always like visiting, let's just hope Addison isn't too talkative, if she calls you dada in front the squad they might start to get suspicious."

"That's a good point, well I'll let you be the judge of that if you think that she won't say too much bring them by, Aiden still calls me Elliot so we shouldn't have to worry about him." Elliot said as he helped Olivia into her car.

"Alright, I'll text and let you know the plan," Olivia said.

"Okay see you later, love you." Elliot said as he leaned in and gave Olivia a kiss.

"Love you too," She said as she drove off. When she arrived and the daycare she was met by a very enthusiastic Aiden.

"Momma what you doin here?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Well I thought that maybe we could go visit Elliot at work and then maybe we could go to the zoo," Olivia said as she picked up her son.

"Yay!" Aiden cheered.

"Okay well why don't you go get your things while I grab your sister," Olivia said.

"Otay momma," Aiden agreed as he hopped down from Olivia's arms.

Olivia smiled as she watched her son run off toward his cubby. She then made her way toward the toddler room, where she spied Addison sitting with her favorite blanket, Nuk in her mouth. "Addison," Olivia said in a soft voice as she approached the child.

"Mama," Addison mumbled with the Nuk in her mouth, as she reached out for her mother.

"Hey sweetie are you getting tired?" She asked, and smiled as she felt her daughter nod against her shoulder.

"She had a very busy morning, running around with Lexi and Colton." , one of the women in charge of the room, said.

"Oh really, well that sounds fun, but i hope you can stay awake long enough to go to the zoo," Olivia said to Addison.

"Oo!" Addison asked, using her own form of the word zoo.

"Yup we're going to the zoo. Thanks Beth I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia said as she walked away. She quickly found Aiden and the three loaded up into Olivia's SVU. "So first we are going to see Elliot and then we will head over to the zoo, how does that sound?"

"Dood," Aiden said as he looked out his window, his speech impaired by the Nuk in his mouth.

No one said much of anything on the short ride to the station, when they got there Olivia sent a quick text to Elliot, and then unloaded the kids. She set Aiden down on the sidewalk, and then lifted a tired Addison from her seat. "Come on sweetie lets go see Elliot and then you can talk a nap on the way to the zoo." Olivia said soothingly as she took Aiden's hand and walked into the precinct.

She let Aiden push the button for the elevator, and were surprised to see Elliot standing inside when it arrived, "Well hello," Olivia said as she and the kids climb inside.

"Hey Liv, oh my is someone sleepy?" He then asked as he rubbed Addison's back.

"Dada," She said reaching for Elliot when she heard his voice.

"Come here honey," Elliot said thankful that no one else was on the elevator. "Hey there Aiden you excited to go to the zoo?" He asked.

"Yup, I wanna see da graffs." He said as they all boarded the elevator.

"The giraffes are my favorite too," Elliot said as they entered the squad room.

Olivia and the kids spent the next half an hour at the station, Aiden talked about all sorts of things with Munch, Fin, and Cragen, while Addison napped peacefully in Elliot's arms at about one o'clock Olivia decided that it was time to get going, and Elliot offered to walk them down. When they reached the car Addison was not too happy about having to leave her father's arms. She screamed and screamed breaking her parents' hearts and testing her brother's patients. Finally they managed to get her to sleep again, and after a brief goodbye Olivia was on her way.

After spending a few hours at the zoo, and spending plenty of time watching the giraffes, Aiden's favorite, and the elephants, Addison's favorite, they were back at home. Addison was sleeping on the couch, much to Olivia's dismay because she knew that if she slept now that there was no way she was going to sleep tonight, and Aiden was watching some TV. Meanwhile Olivia busied herself by making everyone's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. At six she heard the door open and smiled as Elliot's voiced filled the house, it was then that she realized that she was truly happy.

**So there you go, and I know that this kind of sounds like it could be the end, but it's not that is just how the chapter played out. I have so many ideas for the upcoming chapters, so fingers crossed I have the time to put it on paper. If there are any readers left out there I really enjoy reviews, and I only need one more to reach 100, hint hint. Well thanks for reading; again I'm really sorry about the wait.**


	19. Dinner and Beyond

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, and loved them all, so now like I said I have lots of ideas, so here is another update for you guys :) And I just want to remind you that this takes place when Olivia first started working SVU, and I dont really know how old she was, but for the sake of the story she is 26 and Elliot is 28. Some of you were also wondering what happened to Michael, and i guess i knew in my mind what happened to him, i just forgot to write it down, so he is in prison for 10 years.**

Chapter 19: Dinner and Beyond

After getting to Olivia's house Elliot walked in the front door and was met by Aiden. "Hey buddy, how was the zoo?" He asked as he carried him into the living room.

"Fun, we sawed the graffs, and dey were so big, wid da long necks like dis." Aiden said streching his hand above his head to show the giraffes' necks.

"Wow that's pretty long, Aiden. Where's your mom?" Elliot asked as the young boy climbed back up on the couch.

"In da kitchen makin piseggti." Aiden said matter-of-factly.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Olivia cooking up a storm, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey beautiful," He said kissing her neck.

"Elliot," She said turning around in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad you're home, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, it was weird not having you there. How was your day?" He asked as he took a seat across from her at the counter.

"Good, the kids loved the zoo, Aiden wanted to watch the giraffes the whole time, but Addison wanted to see the elephants and monkeys. She walked almost the whole time we were there, so needless to say she was pooped by the time we left, she sleot the whole way home, and is up in her room sleeping now. Speak of which would you mind going up to get her, if she doesn't get up soon she won't sleep tonght." Olivia said.

"Sure I'll be right back down," Elliot said as he walked away toward Addison's room. When he arrived at her room he slowly open her door and walked over to her crib. He looked down at the sleeping child and couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful when she slept. "Addison sweetie time to wake up." Elliot said as he began to gently rub her back.

Addison began to stir and her eyes fluttered open to look at Elliot, "Dada," She said as he came into focus.

"Hey pumpkin did you have a nice nap?" He asked as he picked her up from her crib.

"Mmhm, nap," She said with a nod as Elliot changed her diaper.

"I hope you're hungry mommy is making spaghetti for dinner."

"Yay!" Addison said with a clap, as Elliot stood her up on the changing table.

"And mommy and i have something to tell you, and i think that you're going to like it." Elliot said as he walked her down the stairs.

"Well there's my little princess, did you sleep well?" Olivia asked as she reached for the young girl.

"Mmhm, dada." She said pointing a little finger at Elliot.

"Yeah daddy showed up while you were sleeping and then he came and woke you up."

"Yup, mama mmmm" The little girl said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked as she set the girl in her highchair. Addison nodded in reply, "Well how about i got get Aiden while daddy sets the table and then we can get you some food, okay."

Addison nodded again and watch as her mother walked into the living room to get her brother, she then focused on watching Elliot as he set the table. Before long the table was set and the family was enjoying a nice quiet dinner together, until Olivia broke the silence. "Aiden, Addison, Elliot and I have something that we want to tell you, you know how we saw all kinds of baby animals at the zoo today," Olivia paused and looked at Elliot while both children nodded. "Well mommy and Elliot are going to have a baby too."

"YAY!" Aiden said as he jumped up from his chair, Addison mimicking her brother's reaction. "So I'm gonna get a wittle broder too?"

"Well we don't know yet if it's going to be a boy or girl, and we won't know for a little while." Elliot explained as Aiden returned to his seat.

"But momma you no different, why da baby not in your belly, you no look like Ms. Carrie." Aiden asked confused.

"The baby is in my belly honey, it's just really really tiny, but it gets bigger and bigger and then my tummy will get bigger and bigger, until it's so big your arms won't fit around me." Olivia said with a chuckle as Aiden's eyebrows rose high above his eyes.

"Dats pretty big momma," Aiden said amazed by the words that his mother just spoke.

"Yeah it is, but then when the baby comes out then mommy's tummy goes back to normal."

"Oh good," Aiden said with a smile as he went back to enjoying his dinner.

"So Addie girl what do you think about mommy having a baby?" Elliot asked the little girl, who was very focused on getting the little bits of noodle to stay on her spoon.

"Baby?" She looking up at Elliot.

"Yeah mommy is going to have a baby and you won't be the littlest any more." Elliot explained.

"Wacy?" The little girl ask about her favorite baby doll that she decided she was going to call Lacy.

"Yeah kind of like lacy except it will like you, a real baby like the ones in the baby room at daycare." Elliot said trying to find the best way to explain a baby to a 16 month old.

"Oh, wuv!" She exlaimed with a smile.

"You love the babies at daycare?" Olivia asked.

"Yup," Addison said as she turned her attention back to her food.

"So where will da baby live?" Aiden asked with a very serious look on his face. "Will it live here or wid Elwiot?"

"Well it's bigger here, so would it be okay if the baby and Elliot lived here?" Olivia asked, with a quick glance at Elliot.

"Hmmm, yeah i guess dats otay, I like Elwiot." Aiden said smiling at Elliot.

"Well I'm glad to hear it big man," Elliot said with a chuckle.

The family finished their dinner with a few more conversations, mostly about this and that. When everyone was done Elliot offered to clean up while Olivia got the kids ready for bed. She agreed, gathered the kids and took them up stairs while Elliot started with the kitchen.

"Alright guys we're gonna do baths together tonight because you both had a long day." Olivia said as they walked into the bathroom.

Both of the kids agreed and in no time they were both in the tub splashing around. "Momma since you and Elwiot are gonna have your own baby now will Elwiot get to be my new daddy?" Aiden asked as Olivia poored water over his dark hair.

"Well do you want him to be your new daddy?" Olivia asked Aiden a

s she turned her attention to Addison.

"Well i guess so, I like Elwiot lots." He said matter-of-factly while Olivia rubbed baby shampoo into his hair.

"Well thats good i like him lots too," Olivia agreed.

"So what about my old daddy, will he still be my daddy too cause i don't like him lots?" Aiden furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of Michael.

"Well do you want him to be you daddy?" Olivia asked, she knew that one day Aiden would ask about his father but she didn't think that it would come so soon.

"Well he hurted you and Elwiot, and Elwiot doesn't hurt any body, except maybe da bad guys, so i dink that i just want Elwiot." Aiden said.

"Well if that's what you want then i guess you can just have Elliot." Olivia said with a smile as she lifted Addison from the bath tub. She dried off the little girl and then wrapped her in the towel. "Stay there sweetie," She instructed as she helped Aiden from the bath tube. She pulled the plug and by the time she was done drying Aiden it was time to watch the tornado go down the drain. "Alright guys lets go get some pjs." Olivia said as they left the bathroom.

After making a quick stop in Aiden's room to grab his pajamas and pull-up, they made their way into Addison's room. "Aiden i'm going to get Addison ready, if you need any help just let me know." Olivia said while she pulled up the boys pull-up.

Before too long both kids were dressed in their pajamas, Aiden in his favorite Cars pajamas and Addison in white fleece footie pajamas with purple polka dots. Just as Olivia was getting ready to read books Elliot walked into Addison's room, "Daddy!" Aiden yelled as he ran into Elliot's arms.

Elliot stood in the doorway staring at Olivia with a look of pure shock and love, for this was the first time that Aiden had called him dad, and he couldn't believe it. "Hey buddy I love you so much, you know that right?" Elliot asked as he picked up the biy and wrapped him in a hug.

"Yeah i knowed dat, now come on we gonna miss the book." Aiden said like nothing had even happened.

"Well then we better quiet down," Elliot said as he look a seat in the stuffed chair across the room from Olivia, Aiden resting in his lap.

The family of four enjoyed a nice story time, and before the story was even over Aiden was out in Elliot's arms. Elliot made his way over to Olivia, and wasn't surprised to see that Addison hadn't fallen asleep yet. "I'm going to go lay him down and then I'll come back in and say goodnight to her." Elliot whispered to Olivia, who simply nodded in response and then leaned in and gave Aiden a kiss on his head.

Elliot left the room, and returned within minutes, "Hey sweet girl ready for bed?" Elliot asked, noticing that she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Mmm, dada," she said as she reached for Elliot, her speech slightly impaired by the Nuk in her mouth.

Elliot took the girl from Olivia and began to sway with her, while he rubbed her back. And before too long the little girl was fast asleep, "Good night my sweet girl, daddy loves you." He said as he laid her down in her crib. He then quietly crept from the room, and shut the door behind him.

"I love you so much Elliot, you're so good to the me and the kids, and i know you're going to be wonderful with this little guy too." Olivia said as she placed on her stomach.

"Well you deserve it, so do they, and i just can't imagine being without any of you." He said as he lead her down the stairs.

"And I can't imagine being without you," Olivia said as she curled up next to him on the couch. "But it scares me that i might have to let someone else make sure that you get to stay here with me and the kids. i mean what happens if Cragen has to slpit us up and then your new partner doesn't have you back, and..."

"Woah, Liv, slow down i'm not going to need a new partner, and if we do need to split up then i will make sure i have my own back, because you're stuck with me until we're 100 years old and senile." Elliot said wrapping his arm around his partner.

"Promise?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Promise," Elliot said and the he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"So we're going to have to tell Cragen tomorrow." Olivia stated dreading the morning, now more than ever. She was happy with the way things were, and she wanted it to last forever.

**Well there you have it, and you are so very lucky, two chapters in two days i think that this is the first time that has ever happened, so enjoy. Hopefully this will continue, although most of my updates will come on the weekends. Hope you enjoy, and please review! :)**


	20. Fate

**Sorry for the delay I kind of lost track of time and didn't realize it had been so long since an update.**

**Chapter 20: Fate**

Olivia the next morning with a pit in her stomach, she knew that they had to tell Cragen about them, but she didn't want to. She rolled over to wake up Elliot and was surprised to find his spot empty. She climbed out of bed and made her way into Addison's room where she found Elliot asleep in the rocking chair with Addison resting comfortably on his chest. She smiled to herself before walking over to Elliot and carefully lifting the child from his chest. Addison stirred and looked up at her mother "Mama," She said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well last night?" Olivia asked as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Mhmm, dada." She said pointing to Elliot who was still asleep in the Rocking chair.

"Did daddy come in here and sleep with you?" Olivia asked.

"Yup," Addison said with a nod as she struggled to get down.

"You want to get down?" Olivia asked, and when Addison nodded she complied and set the child on the ground. "Why don't you go wake up Aiden and then come back in here and I'll get you ready for the day."

"Tay mama," Addison replied as she took off toward her brother's room.

Olivia smiled and then turned her attention to Elliot, "El, honey" She said as she gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmm, Liv" Elliot said "What time is it?"

"It's 6:15," Olivia said as Elliot sat upright. "What are you doing in here?"

"Addie woke up around two, I think she just had a bad dream or something, I guess we both fell asleep." Elliot stood up from the chair and pulled Olivia close to him. "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I wish that we didn't have to tell him, or that we knew that we won't be split up." Olivia responded as she looked up at Elliot.

"I know but everything will turn out just fine, I have that whatever happens we will both be fine." Elliot leaned in a place a kiss on Olivia's lips.

"Dada!" Addison exclaimed as she came racing back into the room, quickly separating her parents.

"Hey ladybug, how are you this morning?" Elliot asked as he scooped the child into his arms, and then blew a raspberry into her pudgy stomach.

Addison laughed and squirmed as Elliot continued to tickle her, Olivia watched the interaction between the two and she knew that even if things didn't turn out at work everything would be just fine here. She knew that she and Elliot would always have each other even if they couldn't remain partners at work. "Alright guys we have to get ready or we are all going to be late." Olivia said hating that she had to break up the fun Elliot and Addison were having.

"Fine," Elliot whined as he placed Addison on the changing table. "I'll get her ready if you want to go get Aiden ready, and then I'll get them breakfast while you get ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia said as she walked out and made her way to Aiden's room where she found the boy sitting up in his bed. "Good morning buddy, how'd you sleep?" She asked as she made her way over to his closet and began to pick out his clothes for the day.

"Good," He said as he watched her pick out his clothes.

"Well that's good, how about you hop out of bed and come over here, and I'll help you get dressed."

"Tay." Aiden said as he climbed out of bed.

The rest of the morning had gone as planned, everyone had been dressed and fed, and Elliot and Olivia had just dropped them off at daycare. Elliot pulled up in front of the prescient and looked over at Olivia, "Just remember whatever happens, everything will be fine and we will always have each other, we will always be a family, you, me Aiden, Addie, and little peanut." Elliot assured Olivia.

She looked at him and tried to swallow the pit that was making its way into her throat. They both got out of the car and walked up the step and into the building. They got off the elevator at their floor and decided that they didn't want to waste any time, so they went right into Cragen's office. "Elliot, Olivia come in," He greeted them as they entered his office. "What's up?" He asked as the two sat down.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a brief moment, and then Elliot began to speak. "Well captain, Olivia and I have been partners for over a year now, and we have worked really well together." Elliot said not sure how to say what he needed to.

"That's true you two have one of the highest case closure rates in the squad, did you come in here to gloat or is there something else?" Cragen asked eyeing them suspiciously, he thought he knew where this was going, but for once he hoped that he was wrong.

"Captain I'm pregnant, and Elliot's the father, we have been seeing each other for almost six months now." Olivia blurted out not wanting to beat around the bush any more.

"I see," Cragen said almost disappointed, this was one of the best partnerships he had seen in years, and he knew that it took a special kind of person to be able to work with Elliot.

"Captain look," Elliot began. "I know that there are rules about this, but we have been together for almost half of our partnership, and we have been very serious for the past three months. We still did our jobs, and we did them better than most of the other people out there. So maybe we could work something out, Olivia and I, we can work together, and be together, and I'm sure everyone always says that they will be the exception, but I truly think that we can." Elliot pleaded.

"Elliot I'm sorry but-"Cragen began.

"No, Captain we can do this we have been doing it for a while, and we still work just fine together, we don't let our personal relationship get in the way of our work relationship." Olivia said.

Cragen rubbed his hand over his brow, "Here is what we'll do, I am going to let you two remain partners, but you slip up just one time that will be the end of your working relationship, and one of you will have to move to a different squad." Cragen said in a firm tone.

"Yes, sir." They both said trying to hold back smiles.

"And no one knows about this, you can tell Munch and Fin, but I don't want every person in this squad to know that you two are together. If someone finds out about this and tells 1PP or IAB we could all be out of a job, understood."

"Yes," Elliot said.

"I am putting my whole career on the line for you two, so don't let me down." Cragen said firmly.

"We won't sir," Olivia said as she and Elliot both stood from their seats.

"Oh and guys one more thing, congratulations."

"Thank you Captain," Elliot said as he and Olivia exited his office.

"Hey what was that about?" Fin asked when he noticed the two of them leaving Cragen's office.

"Oh, nothing he just wanted to see how the case was going." Elliot said as he took a seat at his desk.

"But we don't," Fin began to say before we was cut off by Cragen.

"Benson, Stabler Bellevue just called a woman just walked into the E.R., she looks pretty beat up, and there are signs of sexual assault." Cragen informed them from his office door.

"Yes we do," Elliot said thankful for Cragen's timing, though he knew that Fin and Munch were still suspicious.

They left the squad room and made their way to their car, as soon as they were inside the vehicle and on their way Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Elliot I can't believe that he let us stay together!" She exclaimed.

"I told you Liv, everything would turn out just fine." Elliot said as he took her hand and smiled.

"I know, but I was so scared that he was going to split us up and send one of us off to some other squad."

"Me too Liv," Elliot confessed as they pulled up to the hospital, they climbed out of the car and walked in, both of them happy that they would remain partners.

**Okay chapter twenty, way later than I wanted, but here none the less. I know that I say this every time, but I really do hop to have updates more often now. Review **


End file.
